


Last Month

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Series: Last Month [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final days of Mirajane's pregnancy, the only thing Laxus wants is for her to be able to relax. Too bad her siblings and the Thunder Legion have completely different ideas for what exactly that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


"Okay, babies," Bickslow began as he walked down the road, arms full of his belongs. "What are the rules for staying the night at Lissy's?"

"Slow," Pippi called out. "Slow, slow, slow!"

"That's right," his papa said, nodding his head. "You have to move around slowly. You can't rush around in there."

"No break, no break," Puppu spoke up next.

"Yep. You guys are, like, such good listeners," he complimented. "You can't break anything. At all. Now what's next?"

"Quiet. Shhh, shhh," Poppo offered. "Shhh, shhh."

"That's right! Inside voices. We don't want to disturb anyone, huh? We're not there to be nuisances. Just some poor vagabonds, needin' a place to lay our heads, yeah?"

Peppe was next. "Nice, nice."

"Right. You say nice things to people. Like, whoa, Elfman, you're such a man. Or wow! Mira, you clean up nice. Great rack. Or Lissy, really diggin' that great haircut. Simple, huh? Only…maybe leave out the rack remark."

It was Pappa's turn then, the little wooden doll flying happily along in the back, blissfully unaware of this fact…until he realized that none of the others were talking and were waiting for him.

But…but…

It wasn't fair! They had already taken all of the rules and…and…

"Papa," he cried out. "Papa!"

"It's okay, buddy," Bickslow assured him. "I know that you know the rules too. Doesn't he, babies?"

"Pappa knows," the others agreed. "Pappa knows."

"'And pretty soon," he kept up. "We're going to be at Mama's house. And she'll keep us until we figure out a new living situation, yeah? That dirty landlord. Tryin' to make me pay my rent. Never!"

"Never," the other agreed.

"Sayin' just 'cause I put a few holes in the wall that I'm in the wrong. Does he not know who he's messin' with, babies? Apparently not."

"Not," they all chanted. "Not."

"Well, no more!" He nodded his head decisively. "Onward to Lissy's house."

"Onward!"

Upon arriving at the house, Bickslow grinned. "My kid lives swanky, huh?"

Then he shifted the boxes and things in his arms around some so that he could press that doorbell.

"Mama," the babies called out. "Mama."

"Wait a sec, guys. She's gotta answer- And it's boss! Hi, boss!"

Laxus stared bleary eyed out at the seith, a frown playing at his usually void face. "What," the bare-chested man grumbled, "do you want?"

"Nothin' to do with you, actually." Bickslow slipped right under the arm that Laxus had outstretched, barring the door, and into the place. "Boy. Lissy rarely invites me over, so it's always breathtakin' to come over. Mira really does a nice job decoratin'. Remember that, babies. It'll replace the nice rack thing."

Growling, Laxus slammed the door shut, the wooden dolls hurriedly floating in, not wishing to get left behind.

"I asked you a fucking question," he growled at Bickslow. "It's seven in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, huh, boss?" Bickslow looked around the spacious living room before going to set his box of things down on the coffee table. "I'm here for- And there she is! Lisanna! My kid. M'lady. I love you, kid. I-"

"Bickslow," she yawned as she came walking down the staircase, rubbing at her eyes the whole time. "What are you doing here? And why so early?"

"Well, I'm takin' you up on your offer, of course, kid," he said as his babies went to swarm their 'mother' with cries of joy. They always got excited to see her.

"Offer? What are you-"

"Once, a year ago," he began, "I told you that I was havin' problems with my landlord. And you suggest I move into the dorms. And I said that I couldn't because even the rent there is too high. And you said that if I ever need a place to stay-"

"Bickslow, that was before I moved," she said with a frown. "When I was still living with Elf and Mirajane. Or our old house, at least. Now I live with Laxus. In his house. Which even I'm trying to move out of. I can't just invite guests over to stay."

"Damn straight you can't," Laxus grumbled, glaring at him. "No way. I just got Elfman the hell out of here. And the only reason Lisanna don't gotta go is because she's going to be helping Mirajane out when the baby comes. So-"

"You're not letting me stay?" Bickslow's grin fell for the first time and the babies, who had been going to land on Lisanna's head and shoulders, read the tone as a bad one. Slowly, they came back to him. "I mean, guys, I'mma single father here-"

"Not this again," Laxus groaned.

"I am, boss! And…and… I just got kicked out an hour ago. Big fight with my landlord and he was yellin' and I was yellin' and I was mad and he was mad and then he found out about how I repainted the entire place blue, and well, let me tell you, he was more than a little ticked-"

"What kinda tenant are you?" his idol asked with a frown.

"A good one! Sometimes…"

"Bickslow," Lisanna groaned. "I don't know what you want me to do here."

"I want you to let me stay here. I need you, Lissy. Please?"

She looked to her brother-in-law. "Laxus-"

"No."

"But-"

"What are you guys all doing up so early?"

They heard one of the doors upstairs open and close then before Mirajane appeared in the little area that overlooked the downstairs, looking down at them in the living room. At the sight of a guest, she grinned and waved.

"Hi, Bickslow," she greeted before heading to come down the stairs. "Wow. What are you doing here? Are you-"

"Demon," Laxus grumbled. "Go back to bed. We've gone over this, remember? You only got one month to go, yeah? You're not going to work this morning."

"And who says that I am?"

"The fact that you're up, oh, at the same time you usually are when you go into work?"

"That's because you guys woke me, silly."

Grunt.

"And, hey, Bickslow," she said as she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, bypassing her sister to come hug the seith. "Have you been here since I redid the kitchen?"

"I don't think so."

"Come look at it! It looks really fancy. I'll make you an omelet."

"Mira," Laxus complained. "I told you-"

"Laxus, I can't just sit up in my room all day."

"Yes," he insisted. "You can. I bought you books and magazines and that stupid little puppy-"

"He is not stupid. And right now, he's still sleeping upstairs, but I'm sure he'd like to see Bickslow too." She was already taking the masked man's hands, dragging him off towards the kitchen. "Lisanna, can you go wake Raijin?"

"His name is not Raijin," Laxus grumbled.

"Yes, it is."

"I think it's a fine name, boss," Bickslow offered up.

"You stay out of this!"

"'kay," Lisanna said slowly, turning to head off to go do so. Laxus only stalked after his wife.

"Mirajane," he grumbled out. "He is not staying here."

"Staying here?" She hadn't heard about that yet. "What's going on, Bickslow?"

"I got evicted. Somethin' about nonpayment of rent or somethin'. I think it was unjust."

"Did you pay your rent?"

"Did I what now?"

She only sighed, letting the man's hand go once they made it into the kitchen. "Well, you are Lisanna's boyfriend."

"I am."

"So I guess you can stay."

"Thank-"

"What?" Laxus was glaring at her then. "Mirajane, this is not the time for guests. We're finishing up on the nursery and you're supposed to be resting and-"

"And? Bickslow can help out with all of that. Can't you, Bickslow?"

He stood straight then before saluting her. "Yes, ma'am! If I had only known that you needed it before, why, I'd have come immediately. You're carrying the little boss around in you. And look at ya! You're Mrs. Boss now. Of course I'll help you."

She giggled. "See, Laxus? He-"

"Okay," they heard Lisanna call out then as she came into the room, a little golden puppy scampering along behind her. "The Thunder God's up."

"The Thunder God has been up," Laxus grumbled as the dog came immediately over to Bickslow to sniff at the man's shoes.

"The Thunder Prince," Mira corrected, pulling out a carton of eggs. "He- Ooh."

"See?" Laxus crossed his arms as she quickly sat the eggs down so she could rub at her stomach. "This is why you should be upstairs. Resting."

"I'm fine, Lax," she said. "The baby just moved funny is all. She hears her daddy being a grouch and doesn't like that."

Grunt. Then, "Fine, Bickslow, you can stay."

"Alright!" He fist pumped as his babies cheered. "This is so great. Me and Lissy'll stay up all night sharin' scary stories and-"

"What?" Laxus frowned. "This isn't a…sleepover."

"Heck yeah it is." He went to high-five his girlfriend, who did so with a giggle. "What else would you call it?"

"Raijin needs to go potty, Daddy," Mira was saying then as her stomach settled some and she was able to get back to breakfast.

"That's why I put in the damn doggy door."

"It's scary, Daddy. You have to go push it open and let him peek outside first. He's still getting used to it."

To his girlfriend, Bickslow mumbled, "They always like this?"

"Annoying? Yeah, a little."

Laxus only growled. "I'll shove him through the damn thing."

"And after breakfast, he needs his walk," she reminded. "So-"

"Mira, no."

"Yes."

"I wanna go back to bed."

"Too bad. He needs a walk. Unless you want me to do it-"

"No," he groaned. "Lisanna-"

"I'm filling in for Mirajane down at the guildhall," was her easy excuse. "Remember?"

His eyes fell to Bickslow then who only waved when he noticed the man's gaze.

"Bickslow," he ground out.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He stood to attention, saluting and all. "What do you require of me?"

"Just take the dang dog for a walk after you eat," was his simple command as he went to shove his poor puppy through the doggy door. "And if you stay, that's fine. But you're going to help the demon out. I'm leavin' on a solo job for-"

"Which I hate," Mira spoke up. "I mean, Laxus-"

"It's only for a few days, demon."

"Yeah, but-"

"And you're to stay put in this house," he told her. "No going to the market or the guild or whatever other silly thigns you like."

"They're not silly."

"You're allowed to go for walks around the block, but not much else. You're about to pop here."

"And? So? Women used to-"

"I ain't interested in women from the middle fucking ages. You're my wife and you're gonna be taken care of. By…Bickslow and Lisanna. Huh. On second though-"

"Mira will be fine," Lisanna told him. "I mean, what's the worst that Bickslow and I could do? Lose her? And the baby? Come on."

Laxus frowned. "Now that you mention it-"

"Go back to bed, Laxus," Mirajane said with a slight smile. "If you're really going to go out of town, then you need your rest. I'll wake you later, when it's time for you to catch the train."

He gave Bickslow a cold stare then before turning to walk off. It wasn't until they all heard him make it up the stairs that the three adults took to laughing.

"He's so cute," Mirajane said as Bickslow went to, finally, hug Lisanna. "He just loves me. And Raijin."

"Boss don't seem to take well to that name," Bickslow told her.

"Well, it's his name. He's the son that Laxus always wanted."

That was Mira's reasoning when she conned Laxus into getting her the dog.

"Please?" she had begged when they passed him in a pet shop window. "If you really want me to stay home more, Laxus, now that I'm pregnant-"

"I do."

"-then I'm going to need something to do."

"Then learn to crochet," he'd complained.

"Laxus-"

"Dogs aren't relaxing," he said as they stood in front of the shop, the puppy standing with his little paws against the glass, barking soundlessly out at them. "That's what I want you to do. Relax."

"I will. I-"

"No, Mirajane," he said. "You won't."

"Lax-"

"They chew things up, run around, pee in the house. That's not what you need to be dealing with right now."

"But Laxus-"

"Demon-"

"I won't ask you for anything else. Never ever."

Considering she'd gotten a ring, wedding, house, and baby out of him by that point, he wasn't sure how much more she could possibly want.

"Mira-"

"Please?"

He was caving then. "Fine. But not this one. He'll cost too much. I'll go to the pound and-"

"Daddy," she complained. "You can't walk away from your baby like that."

That was the first time she'd called him that and it kinda creeped him out. "Uh-"

"What if this baby were to be expensive?" She took the hand that was holding hers and laid it against her tummy. "Would you send her away?"

"Mirajane," he said. "That is not the same thing. And besides, this baby has cost me a lot. And she ain't even here yet!"

"Daddy-"

"Stop it." He slipped his hand from hers. "You're grossing me out."

"That's what I'll call you though. Around the baby," she said. "Because that's what she's going to call you. And around the puppy too."

"No, you won't."

But she would. Because she was weird. And his demon.

"Awe," Mira cooed when they left the pet shop a few minutes later, the golden dog cradled in her arms as Laxus got stuck lugging around his cage, water dish, and chew toys. "He just loves his mommy so much. And he'll love his little baby sister too. Won't you, Tenjin?"

"What the hell did you just call him?"

"Tenjin."

"The guy in the pet shop said that his name was-"

"Tenjin," Mira said. "That's his name. The Thunder- Ooh, no! Raijin."

"Mira, no."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Stop calling me daddy!"

And that was how Laxus ended up with yet another annoyance added to his life. Raijin was in actuality the son that Laxus never ever wanted. He didn't like children. Or other humans.

Grunt.

Oh, and by the way, did he mention that though he'd been promised the dog was crate trained, that he wasn't? Nope. He slept up in bed with Mirajane and him most nights. Finally, Laxus broke down and bought him a little doggy bed to put next to the cage (putting it inside just made the dog resistant to it), which alleviated the problem…sometimes.

Mira though loved her dog. And her house. And her ring. And the wedding had been amazing.

Of course, that came with drawbacks.

Laxus went away all the time on S-Class and SS-Class jobs, sometimes not coming home for months. She was rather lonely then, but she'd gone into it knowing how it would be. Laxus loved jewels. And having a wife only seemed to push him to gain more.

The second he knew he was having a kid, he thought even bigger.

"Laxus," she'd giggled when they first looked at their new house. "This place is huge. We don't need all this space."

"The hell we don't," he'd grumbled before reaching over to gently pat her stomach. "You got a Dreyar in there, yeah? Boy or girl, it's gonna need a lot of space to learn it's magic. To grow. And I want it to have that. I'll get it anything it wants."

"It's gonna want you though," she reasoned. "And this place costs so much that-"

"I'll manage."

"Laxus-"

"You don't like this place? We'll look at another. And another. And another. Until you're happy." He'd moved to pat her head that time then. "I love you, demon. I'mma give you everything I possibly can. Bleed myself dry if I have to. That's just the way it is. So don't question it, huh?"

She tried hard not to, but sometimes it was just a lot. He was a lot. But…it was kinda nice to be spoiled.

"Did you really get kicked out though?" Lisanna was asking then, Mira tuning back into the other people in the room. "Bicks?"

"Yep. I'm a wild guy, huh? Can't hold me to rules! I know no such thing as rules."

"Well," Mira cut in. "Here, there's going to be a few."

"Oh, yeah? I'll take 'em head on from you, boss," he told her. "Err, Mrs. Boss. And baby boss. Ain't nothing you tell me not gonna get done. Want me to rub your shoulders? On it! Do the laundry? Done! Take out the trash! Quick as a flash. Clean the chimney? I don't know how, but I'll figure it out!"

"Right now, I think you should just take to be quieter," the woman suggested. "Laxus isn't in the best of moods these days."

"It's true," Lisanna agreed, making a face. "He's a real pain."

"He's just stressed," Mirajane reasoned. "He's about to be a father, Master isn't doing well, and, of course, Raijin can be a tad annoying at times too."

"A tad?"

"That point is," the woman's older sister kept up, "is that Laxus does a lot for us. All of us. And we can at least let him nap for awhile, can't we? Please? Before he goes away? For…forever and…and…"

'Oh, Mira, don't," Lisanna sighed.

"Why are you crying?" Bickslow glanced around. Boy, they sure flew through emotions quickly in the boss's house. "Mirajane?"

She was leaning over the counter then, staring down at the bowl of eggs in front of her. "I don't know! Because I miss my husband and he doesn't love Raijin and if he doesn't love his son, why would he love our daughter?"

Lisanna gave her sister a strong glance before shaking her head. To Bickslow, she said, "You better go move your stuff into the guest bedroom, yeah? I can handle-"

"No way, Lissy," he said, holding up his hand to her before crossing the room over to the barmaid. "I got this. I told the boss I'd look out for his woman and, damn it, I will!"

Once he got over to her, Bickslow only patted Mira on the shoulder. "There, there. Let it all out."

She sniffled. "It's just so much. He doesn't get that I love to work! And that I love our puppy and our baby and our life and him and everything else in the world ever."

"I know," Bickslow said sympathetically as the dolls crowded around the woman, as if in an attempt to comfort her. "I-"

"What the hell did you do to my demon?"

Laxus was back. Gulp. Bickslow and his dolls all dove away from the woman then.

"N-Nothin', boss! She started doing that all on her-"

"I'm fine, Laxus," she said through her tears. "Not that you care! You never care."

"Oh, shit, this again?"

"You're mean to Raijin, you curse at me, you track your muddy shoes through the house-"

"Does no one else see the variety of severity in those three things?" Lisanna asked. "Anyone? Just me?"

"Ah, demon," he complained, coming to hug her then. "I do care. And I love the dog. Where is he? Raijin? Come here, boy. Come on. Laxus loves you, buddy."

"Daddy," Mira mumbled against his chest.

Clenching his jaw then, Laxus got out, "Daddy loves you. Now come back inside, Raijin?"

They heard something hit against the door.

"You have to go push open the doggy door for him, Lax," Mira sniffled.

"Of course."

"Don't that defeat the purpose of it?" Bickslow asked his girlfriend.

"Shush."

"There you go." Laxus lifted the rambunctious puppy in his arms when it finally figure out how to get back into the house. "Look at him. He loves me, Mirajane. And I love him. So don't cry, huh?"

"I can't help it."

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and I'll run you a bath and then we can try to start the day again then."

"I have to make Bickslow an omelet."

The stare that the boss man was sending his way then, Bickslow might as well have died on the spot.

"Uh, not necessary, huh?" he offered up, grinning at Mirajane. "I'm not too hungry anyways."

That sent her into another round of tears.

"What now?" Lisanna asked slowly.

"I already cracked the eggs! And no one's going to eat them and they're going to go to waste and-"

"Come on, demon," Laxus sighed, going to sit Raijin down before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go relax some, huh?"

"Will someone eat the eggs?"

"Someone will. I promise."

Raijin let out a yap at Bickslow and Lisanna before heading after his mother and father, not wanting to be left behind. Then it was just the couple and their own babies of sorts.

"Well," the man said slowly as Pappa came down to land in Lisanna's waiting palm. "I'm out of here. So-"

"Bickslow-"

"Y'all are crazy. What's in the water around here?"

"Mira's just at, like, the height of her pregnancy," Lisanna said with a shake of her head. "This is an everyday event."

"And we gotta care for her until he comes back?" Shaking his head, the seith said, "I'mma leave. Live out on the streets. Me. A single father of five. Just to get out of here."

"No way. You already made a deal with Laxus," Lisanna reminded. "You're gonna go back on it now?"

"W-Well-"

"You're stuck here, Bicks," she told him with a slight grin. "So deal with it."

"I guess I'mma have to," he sighed, kicking at the ground. "I've trained for this though."

"Trained? For this? Pregnancy?"

"Nah. As a knight! And knights are trained for high pressure situations, as you very well know."

"Uh-huh."

"Hehe," he snickered. "This is right in my expertise."

"Really now."

"Yep. Along with sword swallowing and fire spitting."

"I have never seen you do either of those."

"Yeah and you ain't ever watched me take care of your sister neither, but here we are."

"At least it'll be fun, I guess," Lisanna sighed. "You staying over."

"Just like a sleepover."

"Yeah. Just like a sleepover."

For some reason though, giving it that label made it a lot less appealing…

Upstairs, Mira and Laxus were having their own conversation of sorts.

"You know that I love you, demon. Why do you always gotta question it, huh? I love you and I love our little girl growin' in you and I love…Raijin."

She only sniffled as they stood in the bathroom, waiting for the bathwater to warm. The puppy was in there too, resting on the tile floor as he panted slightly, tired after running up the stairs. He was such a little thing, after all.

"I just get upset sometimes. That's all."

"I know." He'd gone over to the sink, inspecting the bottles in the cabinet beneath. When he found some of her bubble bath, he went to pour a capful in the water. "And hey, you want me to take a bath with you? Huh? Or you wanna relax alone?"

"Alone."

"Okay. I'mma go lay down, huh? You need anything else?"

"No."

He pressed a kiss against her head before he left. "I'll be napping. Wake me up when it's time for me to go, huh?"

The dog followed him out, heading over to the bed with the man.

"Na-ah," Laxus told him as he laid down. "I ain't picking you- And you found another way to get up here."

It wasn't hard. He just jumped up on the wooden chest at the end of the bed before jumping onto the bed itself. Then he curled up in between Laxus and Mira's normal spot. He was most comfy there.

"You're a rotten little thing," Laxus told him with a frown. "And you're not my son. I don't have a son. You're just a mutt, huh?"

When he put his face a bit too close, the puppy only licked at his father's nose. Laxus didn't like that and rolled over, giving the dog his back.

"Worthless animal. I'm the fuckin' Thunder God. Ain't got time for you. You ain't worthy of being named after me."

Raijin yapped at him before laying down to rest himself. Stupid mutt.

* * *

"So," Bickslow said slowly as he sat at the table with Mirajane, both just watching the other. "What exactly do you do all day now that you don't gotta go into the guildhall?"

"Well," she began, thinking for a moment. "Raijin and I like to go play out in the yard, but he's chewed up all his balls now, so I have nothing to throw around for him."

"You want me to go out and buy more?"

"No," she said as the dog in question busied himself by chasing around Bickslow's babies, who seemed less like they were playing and more like they were fearful for their lives. Err, souls. "That's overdoing it. I mean, really, you can just go, Bickslow. I-"

"Nope! On knight's honor, I promised the boss that I'd care for his woman, so that's what I'mma do." Then he winked at her. "Not to mention, with Lissy workin', what else am I gonna do?"

Mira smiled at him. "I really do like the two of you together. You make Lisanna so happy."

"Yeah. I make me happy too."

Mira blinked. "Oh."

"I'm pretty snazzy." Then he grinned. "So! What do you wanna do now?"

"Well," she said slowly. "I have some things for the baby that still need to be organized in her dresser upstairs. You wanna come into the nursery and help me out with that? Just some last minute things."

"Sure."

"But you can't mess anything up, okay?" Mirajane got to her feet slowly, resting a hand over her slightly extended stomach while she was at it. "I want everything to be perfect when she gets here."

"Of course," he said. "If I ever had a kid, I'd want it to be great for her too."

Giggling as they headed from the kitchen, Mirajane said, "Laxus just loves the baby. Already. So much."

"I'm sure."

"I was scared, you know? Because I thought that he wanted a boy. But he told me that was silly. And now look! He has Raijin."

Bickslow only scratched at his head. "Boss don't seem like the type, but… You know me! I get it. I got all my babies right here, yeah? And I love 'em. Just as much as I would if I made a real baby."

Apparently, that wasn't the best thing to say to Mirajane.

"What?" She turned on him real fast. "You and Lisanna are…trying to have a baby then?"

"What? No. Ew. Gross. No. Babies are nasty and then Lisanna would, like, blow up and-"

"Are you saying that I've blown up? And that my baby is nasty?"

"What?" He shook his head. "You're crazy, Mira. I never said-"

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?"

"I am saying absolutely none of this." He glanced around at his souls. "Babies, back Papa up here."

"Crazy," they sang. "Crazy."

Mira was boring holes into him then and it just wasn't fair. He was trying to relate to her. Trying to…to…

"Gah! They do not have this in the knight training course that I totally went to and don't dare listen to Lisanna when she says otherwise."

The she-demon only continued to glare. "I'm not crazy. And you and Lisanna-"

"I agree with you! Sheesh. This must be why the boss is always trying to spend as much time away from this place as… You know what? Me and the babies are, uh, just gonna go. Live on the streets. Streets that are far, far from here."

She grabbed his arm when he tried to run off. "Oh, no, you're staying. And you're going to help me put away the baby's things. Then you're going to take Raijin for another walk in the evening. And help make dinner."

Bickslow hung his head. "Yes, boss."

Needless to say, when Lisanna got home after a seemingly never-ending day working as a barmaid, she got to hear about the torture her boyfriend underwent.

"It was horrible."

"It doesn't sound so bad," Lisanna told him. "I mean, I only do all that stuff  _every day_."

He just laid there though, on Lisanna's bed, staring up at he ceiling. "She made me wash the dog's paws off before he came in from the park. And then clean up the poop he made out in the yard. I swear, that dog has it made. She even fed him most of her dinner. And she forced me to call her my boss-"

"Forced you?"

"Well."

"Mmmhmm."

"Welp," Bickslow said as he pushed out of Lisanna's bed. "I better go."

"Go? Where?" She was over at her dresser still, removing her jewelry and getting ready for bed.

"To the guest room."

"Bickslow, just stay in here."

"No way, Lissy."

"No way, Mama," the babies agreed as they followed him out the door.

"Why not?"

"Your sister, like, threatened me. Somethin' about how if I got you pregnant, she'd-"

"Ew, gross. Who would ever want to get pregnant?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"And it's not like I would. I'm on-"

"The boss told me to stay in the guest room," he said simply. "So I'mma stay in the guest room. Her words are as final as the real boss."

Lisanna only frowned as he closed the bedroom door behind him. What exactly had her sister done to him?

"Mira," she complained as later, after finishing getting ready for bed, she went to check in on her sister (and complain a little). "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she heard from the other side of her sister's bedroom door. Opening it, Lisanna found her already in bed, Raijin with her, as she stared down at a communication lacrima that was up there as well, Laxus' scowling face staring out.

"Laxus was just saying goodnight," Mira explained. "Say hi, Laxus."

"Hi," was his gruff response.

Rolling her eyes, Lisanna said, "I came in here to say that Bickslow and I aren't children. We can sleep in the same room if we-"

"No you can't," Laxus grumbled from his end. "I don't want you freaks having sex in my hosue."

"Ew," Mira giggled. "Me either."

"You said he could stay here," Lisanna pointed out. "And-"

"And he can," her sister agreed. "But in the guest room."

"And only until I get back," Laxus grumbled. "By then he better have something worked out. I ain't a tenement. You guys are really pushing my boundaries here. And, Mir, it's late. Get some sleep. If I'm not busy with this job tomorrow night, I'll call on you again, okay?"

"I love you. And so does Raijin. And the baby."

"Yeah. I love you guys too."

Then the communication went dead and Mira held the lacrima out to her sister to put back in it's place.

"Why would you guys wanna sleep in your cramped little bed together anyhow?" Mira asked. "When we have a perfectly good guest room?"

"You know why."

"Lisanna-"

"We wouldn't do anything," she defended. "That would be, like, totally gross. You're right down the hall."

"Uh-huh."

"We wouldn't!"

"Can you turn off the light?" Mira apparently wasn't interested. "And stop yelling. Raijin's sleeping."

He was too, right there in Laxus' usual spot, no doubt getting his slobber all over the man's pillow. Not that Mirajane cared. Or thought that Laxus should care.

"He's our son," was what she'd always say when Laxus complained about the dog licking him. "His spit is our spit."

"He's not our literal son!"

He did look kinda cute at the moment though, Lisanna decided as she went to do as was asked of her. "So are you fine for the night? You don't need anything?"

"Other than for you guys to stop acting like I'm, like, disabled or something? Nothing."

"We just care about you," Lisanna told her simply as she headed out of the room.

"Yeah, I know."

"G'night."

"Night."

The second that she was out of her sister's room too, Lisanna headed right down the upstairs guest room…only to find that Bickslow wasn't there. With a groan, she headed downstairs.

"Why would you stay down here?"

"Ah! Lissy! I'm dressin'!"

"You're undressing, you mean," she said as she walked into the bedroom. "But why would you stay down here?"

"Why not? The bathroom's right across the hall and since you all stay up there, I get it to myself. Then I'm right near the kitchen, so that's great. I'm pretty much set, yeah?"

She only went to lay down on his bed with the then dormant babies. "But it makes it so much harder to sneak into your room."

"There is no sneaking," he said as he was left in only his boxers, leaving his sallet on the dresser as he came to glare down at her. Pointing to the door, he said, "I was given an order."

"You cannot be serious."

"I am, Lissy. I'll see ya in the mornin', but right now, you gotta get out."

"You guys are crazy," she complained, shoving out of the bed with a frown. "Seriously."

He only snickered after she left, knowing that he'd be visiting her room later, after she cooled down and the boss was sleeping. It was just so much fun to get her all riled up first.

"Welp, babies, you like your new home?" Bickslow went to lay down in bed, with his dormant dolls. "'cause I got a feelin' that we'll be here for a long time."

 


	2. Chapter 2

  


"Woof," the babies mimicked. "Woof, woof, woof."

Raijin only yapped right back, chasing the wood encased souls around the yard. Bickslow, who was sitting up on the porch, only smoked away with disinterest.

"This is the life, eh?" he sighed, glancing at Lisanna. "Sittin' around in the boss' amazing crash pad, smoking cigs, and watching our babies play."

Lisanna, who was next to him, only sighed. "I dunno. I'm kinda bored."

"You have to admit though," he said, "that the babies make pretty great balls."

Lisanna snorted a laugh. "What?"

"For the dog. He's kinda playin' fetch, yeah? But with the babies instead of rubber balls. Which means I ain't gotta do anything."

"Yeah, Bicks," she said, "but I think that the babies are a little terrified, don't you?"

"What? Nah."

"They're screaming."

"Out of joy."

"Bickslow-"

"Besides, so long as they don't try and shoot, like, a beam or something at the dog, I think we're fine."

"If they do that and kill the puppy, Mira very well might kill us."

"I've already planned for that."

She glanced at him. "You have?"

"Mmmhmm." Flashing a grin at her, he said, "Me, you, and the babies will run away for Joya and live out our lives there."

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh. We'll make money as street performers. I can juggle, you know."

"And what will I do?"

"Uh…see, when I said performers, I really meant that you would sell your body."

She blinked before rolling her eyes. "Sounds wonderful."

"I won't let nobody rough you up though," he was quick to insist. "And only mouth and butt stuff, yeah?"

"You're so full of it."

He snickered. "Nah, I'd really just have you learn some card tricks. Either that or you could be part of my juggling act."

"Something tells me that I would be a failure. In all areas."

"Nah. You'd be a damn good woman of the night, yeah?"

"Bickslow."

"What?"

"That's basically calling me a good whore."

"Wh- Nah-ah!" He took a drag from his smoke before saying, "I was sayin' that you're more than adequate in the bedroom, yeah?"

"Thanks," she grumbled.

"It was a compliment!"

"Mama!" One of the babies, Pappa, came floating back to her as Raijin chased along with a few yaps. "Mama!"

"Come here." She giggled as he came to land in her lap. "See? You're safe. Raijin just wants to play. He's a tad rough though, huh?"

With one doll down, the gold colored dog turned his attention on the other four. Bickslow only frowned down at Pappa.

"Stop playing," he told him. "Err, start, I mean. You're only fakin' being scared so that Lissy will pay you some extra attention."

Uh, yeah. So?

"Mama," he whined as she held the doll to her, frowning at his master.

"He's just a baby, Bickslow."

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's okay, Pappa," she told him as the doll only moaned. "The big dog is just scary, huh?"

"Lissy," Bickslow complained. "They fight real villains all the time! He ain't afraid of no dog. He's fakin'!"

"So?" She lifted the wooden doll up then, so that she could kiss his top. "You leave him alone. Sometimes babies get to fake being scared. It's one of their things."

"Oy," he grunted. "You're makin' 'em weak."

"I am not."

"Now here comes the others."

Lisanna glanced up to see the other dolls leaving their posts around the backyard and coming to fly over to her as well. Pippi, the speed demon of all the babies, made it first, coming to crash against her chest with a loud smack.

"Pippi!"

"Careful with her, babies," Bickslow told them as he moved to stab out his cigarette on the patio beneath them. "Mamas aren't like babies, yeah? You can't just make another."

"Lissy," Poppo complained as he came to rest on her head. "Lissy."

"Raijin," Puppu exclaimed. "Raijin."

Peppe only settled in her lap, much to the chagrin of Pippi, who immediately took to slamming against him instead, attempting to knock him out of his place.

"Mama," Pappa said, no doubt annoyed that he was losing her attention. "Mama."

The dog was over to them then, moving to climb into Lisanna's lap as well. She only giggled as all of Bickslow's dolls took to the air, screaming while they were at it.

"C'mere now," the seith complained, standing up and holding his arms out. "Papa'll save ya, yeah?"

The babies came to smack against his chest then, though Bickslow only wrapped his arms around them, as if in some sort of a hug.

"You're just so scary, Raijin," Lisanna complimented as she scratched behind his ears. "Of course, you're a god now, aren't ya?"

Licking at her face, he couldn't contain his excitement as he wagged not only his tail, but rather his entire body too. He just couldn't help it! He loved just being outside. Or being inside. Or just breathing. It was swell! Everything was. Everyone was.

"Me and the babies are going to get away from this demon beast, yeah? Go out and get some dinner."

"The dog is hardly a-"

"I wasn't talking about that one," Bickslow said as he released the babies only to start walking, retrieving his sallet from where it sat on the porch step next to Lisanna's leg. Putting it over his head once more, he said, "I meant his mother."

"Ha ha."

Bickslow stuck his tongue out at her and wouldn't leave until she returned the gesture. It was kinda their thing.

"What do you want?" he asked as he headed for the gate.

"Anything's fine. Just bring a lot of whatever it is, okay? I feel, like, starved. I'm so overworked up at the bar, I hardly even get a chance to eat!"

"Poor Lissy."

"Poor Lissy," the dolls agreed, though they followed their father out of the yard. "Poor Lissy."

"She'll be alright," he assured them as they headed out front. "Promise. She's a real fighter, Mama is. Scrappy."

"Scrappy," the babies repeated. "Real scrappy."

"That's how come we love her!"

"Lover!"

"No, no, babies. I mean, yeah, she's my lover. But I said love her. Love. Her. You gotta enunciate in these sorta situations, yeah? She is, after all, your mother."

"Mama. Love her."

"There you go."

As they headed out though, Lisanna only headed in, taking Mirajane's puppy with her. He immediately set out to find his own mother, letting out little barks the whole way.

"And where have you been, Raijin? Huh?" Mirajane asked as the dog finally found her in the baby's nursery, the cracked door having been enough of an invite for him. "Were you outside playing with Lisanna?"

She was over at the dresser, folding some of the little baby clothes and putting them away until the baby came. Raijin, not normally allowed in that room, ran around, taking in all the new smells.

"Or were you hoping to find Daddy out there?" She glanced down at him with a grin. "Don't you get into anything. You hear me?"

He already had though, immediately having zoned in on some stuffed animals that had been set in the corner.

"Mmmm," Mira sighed as she went back to what she was doing. "Daddy will be home tomorrow. Aren't you excited? And he's not supposed to take another job until your sister is born. But we'll see. I think that we drive him a little crazy."

Raijin, finished with his investigation, came to sit at Mira's feet and wait for her to give him a little attention.

"Of course," Mira went on, her grin fading some before slowly growing into a frown. "It's his stupid fault that we drive him crazy. He hardly lets me do anything. All because I'm pregnant. And? What difference does it make? He's going out on all these dangerous jobs while I'm expected to just stay home and-"

The sound of the doorbell ringing cut her off before she became too upset. As she turned to go answer it, her dog took off. Like…like a flash of lightning! Mira was giggling so much at that that it took her longer to get down the stairs than him.

"What are you guys doing here?" was what Lisanna was saying as Raijin made it to the first floor. He found her opening the front door to reveal Evergreen and Elfman, the latter carrying two duffle bags.

"What do you mean?" Ever came in without waiting for an invite. "Our apartment is getting fumigated, remember? I ran it by Mirajane last week. She said that we could-"

"Was that this week?"

"Hi, Mira," Elfman greeted as she came down the stairs. "Your husband around?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "Not until tomorrow at the earliest."

The muscular man only grunted as he came into the house, his younger sister shutting the door behind him.

"Laxus isn't here then?" Ever sounded disappointed. Then, as if with some sort of resolve, she said, "Well, I suppose that gives me a chance to do something for him before he shows up."

"Ooh," Mira said, equally joyful at the idea. "We could bake him a cake!"

Elfman sat the bags by the door before taking to staring down at Raijin. "Dogs are pretty manly, Mira, and I've said it before, but he's hardly a dog."

"He's just a baby," Mirajane defended. "He'll grow."

"At least he doesn't talk," Ever said simply as she headed off to the kitchen. "It seems like all the animals around here do. And it's annoying."

"I wish he spoke." Mira went to go lift her puppy up. "Can you talk, Raijin? Huh?"

"I thought Laxus said his name was Dog?" Evergreen asked.

"You believed him?" Lisanna followed into the kitchen, though she stopped short when the other woman turned to glare at her.

"I thought it was ironic."

"Uh-huh."

"I did."

Once it was only Elfman and Mirajane in the living room, he went to throw his arms around his sister and compliment her on her manliness.

"Only real men can have babies," he told her.

With a giggle, Mira told him, "I think you have that a little twisted, but thank you."

He grinned at her then and said, "So did you really forget that we were coming?"

"A little, yeah." When he started to speak again, she was quick to say, "But it's fine that you're here. Great, even. Laxus is trying to, like, hole me up in the house until the baby's born. So you'll give me tons of company, right?"

"Of course! And he can't force you to do anything you don't wanna do, Mirajane. I won't let him!"

"He's not forcing me, silly," she said. "He's just…well… He just gets real worried about things. And I am pregnant. I probably shouldn't be up at the bar anyhow, working or not."

"Hn. Guess so."

"Come on." After setting Raijin down, she moved to grab his hand. "You should see the baby's room. It's all complete."

"Ha! I love babies!"

As they headed up stairs, Lisanna found herself stuck with Evergreen, who was going around the kitchen, as if inspecting it.

"So how's life with Elfman been going?" she asked slowly after a minute or so of silence.

"You should know," Ever responded. "You lived with him for years."

"Yeah, but it's different when you guys are…whatever you guys are right now." Some days they were dating, some days they were just loathing the existence of the other. "It's been what now? A month?"

"Two."

"Wow. Two whole months, huh?"

The older woman shrugged. "We've both been out on so many jobs recently that we're hardly home. It's better that way, the longer we're away from one another."

She could imagine. Though she loved her brother dearly, she knew that at times, he could be just as crazy and mind numbing as Evergreen.

It was while they were in there talking though that Bickslow showed back up, carrying bags of fast food with him.

"Ugh," he complained when he saw Evergreen. "What are you doin' here?"

"I could ask the same of you," she retorted. She'd moved on to the actually baking the cake, thankful that Mira always kept her kitchen stocked full of all sorts of ingredients.

"I," he said as he came to set the food in front of his girlfriend, who was seated at the table, perking her right up just from the smell of it, "am here to take care of Mirajane. Boss gave me the job. Pacifically."

"Specifically," Lisanna corrected as the babies came to land on her head and lap. "And Ever and Elf are both here."

"What?  _He's_ here?" Bickslow took to crossing his arms. "This just will not do. I'm the leader of the house until boss returns. That chump, he'll try an' fight me for it! I just know he will."

"Oh, boy," Ever groaned. "You know, you really should-"

"I'mma go settle this." He pulled off his sallet and sat it on the table before stalking off.

"And get Mira for dinner," his girlfriend reminded.

"That too! I'mma do both. You know why?"

"Does anyone care?" Ever groaned.

"Because I'm the leader," he insisted. "And it's just the way that it is!"

"Mmmm, Bicks," Lisanna sighed as she started to pull food out of the bags. "I think Mira's the leader. Always. Even when Laxus is around."

"…Then I'm the second leader! And Elfman can't take that from me! No way!"

"Still confused on when exactly he tried to do that," Ever said slowly, "but I'll just let you go on this one."

"Onward, babies!" He stopped in his tracks. "Babies?"

"They wanna stay with me," Lisanna said as they didn't move from their spots resting against the woman. "Sorry."

"That's not fair, Lissy. They're my babies."

"They're our babies."

"Well…but…technically-"

"I'm their mother. I win."

"But… Ever, back me up," he complained, glancing at the woman, but she only shook her head.

"You made the mess," was all she offered. "Now you deal with it."

"Mama," all the babies agreed.

"Fine," he grumbled, heading off on his own. "But this isn't over, Lissy!"

"Mmmm, yeah, I think it is."

After he'd disappeared, Evergreen sent a look over at Lisanna.

"You two sure are getting chummier," she remarked.

"Oh, we're in love."

"Uh-huh."

"We are."

"We are," the babies told her. "In love."

"I believe you," Evergreen said. "I feel sorry for you-"

"You? You feel sorry for me? While you're living with Elfman?"

That made the woman of stone's gaze turn into a glare. "I-"

"What's wrong with living with me?" they heard then from the other room as Elfman came bounding down the stairs. "Huh? I'm a man! Living with a man is wonderful! Tell her, Ever?"

"Meh."

"Ever-"

"This is all so much fun." Mirajane was coming into the room too, as well as Bickslow, who had his hands behind his head, waddling along with disinterest. Lisanna could tell that he really was annoyed that his teammate and her brother were staying over as well. "Us all here together."

"I didn't buy enough food," Bickslow complained as he came further in. "So-"

"I'm not hungry," Ever told him. "And Elfman can't eat much."

"He can't?" Mira asked.

"I can't?" he repeated.

"You can't," his girlfriend agreed. "You're on a diet, remember?"

Lisanna snickered and even Bickslow cracked a grin.

"You're what?" the other man asked. "Elfman?"

"Well…Ever thinks that maybe I should eat better," he said. "It'll help me build muscle, she says, if I-"

"You want more of those, huh?" Bickslow's grin turned to a cackle easily as he said, "When you can't even do nothin' with the ones you got now?"

"I'll show you exactly what I can do!"

"Settle down," Mirajane told them as she went to take a seat at the table, glancing around while she was at it. "And there's enough for all of you. More than enough. Honestly, you guys need to learn to share."

Bickslow and Elfman shared some glares, but both eventually conceded.

"Yes, sis."

"Aye, boss."

"We should probably eat in the dining room though," Mira said. "There's not enough chairs for all four of us."

"I told you that I'm not-" Ever started, but Bickslow cut her off.

"Not a problem," he said. "Lissy?"

She giggled before standing. Just as quickly, he took her seat and she found a new one in his lap.

"I'm gonna gag," Elfman complained. "Seriously."

"Bad, Elfman," Bickslow scolded. "That is not the way to build bulk!"

"Bad Elfman," the babies mimicked as they took to landing on the table instead, so that their parents could eat. "Bad."

He growled. "I don't like those things. How come they get to eat at the table anyhow?"

Lisanna stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that you don't have babies that adore you."

"No," Ever spoke up dryly from where she was still over at the counter, fixing Laxus' cake batter. "He doesn't."

"Someone needs to feed Raijin after this," Mirajane reminded them all as the dog in question strode in the room, carrying one of his chew toys in his mouth which he was squeaking incessantly. Only Mira seemed unbothered. "And Ever, if you wait a minute, I can help you with that cake."

"No way," she said, glancing over at the other woman. "I'm not letting you steal the thunder on this one, no pun intended. Laxus is going to know that I baked this all on my own and praise me for it."

Lisanna glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "You don't want in on that?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, you're not afraid that Ever's going to win more of his favor with this?"

"Nah," he told her as he moved to pull something out of one of the takeout bags. "Ever can't bake for crap. The most she's gonna do is poison the poor guy."

"I can hear you," Ever hissed over at them as Lisanna just giggled and her boyfriend grinned.

"Hey, where are all of you going to be staying now?" Mirajane asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Bickslow cocked his head at her. "There's two guest rooms, yeah? They'll just take the other one."

"Neither bed in the guest rooms are big enough for Elf and Ever to sleep on together," Lisanna told him, still giggling away.

"You say it like I'm fat," her brother complained.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really?"

"Well-"

"Lisanna."

"Hey, to make it up to you," she said, sitting up taller in Bickslow lap, "I'll solve this little problem."

"We used to have it solved," Mira sighed, rubbing at her stomach. "We used to have three guest rooms."

"No one blames ya for gettin' all knocked up with the boss's baby, Mrs. Boss," Bickslow assured her. "Who wouldn't want that kinda predicament? I mean, me, but that's just 'cause…well…where would the baby come out of?"

Lisanna elbowed him to get him to be quiet. "Bickslow will just stay in my room with me. Then you-"

"No. Na-ah. Gross," Elfman complained. "No thank you."

"Wh-"

"He can sleep on the couch out in the living room," her brother continued.

"Or, better idea," Ever said. "You can."

"Me? Why me?"

"I dunno. Bickslow hasn't particularly annoyed me recently."

"Really?" Lisanna was skeptical. "Define recently, please."

"And I have?" Elfman asked with a frown.

"Your very existence annoys me."

"You sure are a cruddy girlfriend."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh dear," Mira giggled, glancing around at all of them. "You guys sure are excitable today."

Bickslow only said then, "Me and Lissy, see, we're sorta havin' a sleepover, yeah? So I kinda need to stay in her room. So we can stay up all night and-"

"A sleepover," Mira repeated, as if something striking her for the first time. "This is exactly what this whole thing is, isn't it? Like when we were kids?"

"I can honestly say, Mirajane," Evergreen told her slowly. "That I do not remember caring enough about any of you to have a sleepover with. When we were kids or now."

"I care enough about all of you," Bickslow said. "But this is sorta a me and my lady thing, yeah? In fact, I'd prefer it, Ever, if you and Elfman, gee, I dunno, left and never came back."

"As if." Something struck her then. "And hey, Bickslow, why are you here?"

"Me? Why am I here? I thought I told you. The boss specifically requested me to come-"

"He was evicted," Lisanna sighed.

"Forcibly," Mira added.

"Things are complicated, alright?" He shook his head. "But I'll get me a new place soon. Just not too soon. I mean, I have to wear out my welcome here first, yeah?"

"You don't have to wear out your welcome before you leave somewhere," Lisanna told him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But why wouldn't you just go ahead and do it? Soak up all the time you have in a great establishment such is the estate of Dreyar?"

"Sometimes I think you try to make yourself smarter, but in the end, only succeed in making yourself sounded stupider."

"Ha." He made a face at his girlfriend. "Stupider isn't a word. It's more stupid."

"No, Bickslow, it is a word."

"Is not."

"Bet me."

"You bet me."

"No. You bet me."

"No way. You bet me."

"No. You-"

"Would you both cut it out?" Elfman shook his head. "I never thought the day would come that you would be ruined for me, Lisanna, but you are. Right now. Ruined. From this point forth."

"Stop being so dramatic, Elf," Mira scolded. "I think that you and Bickslow are very cute, Lisanna."

"Thank-"

"Cute, huh?" The seith didn't like hearing that. At all. "How exactly do you think that a fearsome fellow such as myself is cute?"

"Did you just call yourself a fellow?"

"Yeah, Lissy, I did. You got a problem with it?"

"Lord," Ever groaned. "No one call him cute anymore. Not if he's going to act like this about it."

"I'm not acting like anything, Ever," he told her harshly. "I'm just saying curious as to why Mirajane would find me cute. Is it just my dashing good looks?"

"Dashing good looks?" the babies repeated.

"Or is it her mistaking my unbelievable wit and charisma for cuteness?"

"I'm sorry, can we get back to the dashing good looks thing for a minute?"

Bickslow growled. "Whose side are you on here, Lissy? Huh?"

"Huh?" the babies asked. "Huh?"

"I think," Mira announced then, loudly, as to be heard over all of them, "that we should all have a big sleepover. In the living room. Doesn't that sound great?"

Elfman blinked. "You wanna what?"

"Actually," Ever said slowly. "Now that you mention it, I should be the one to sleep on the couch."

"Ding, ding, ding," Bickslow said, glancing over at her. "We have a winner for the most shocking statement of the night. And tell us, Ever, why you would ever wanna do that?"

"Because," she said as she stopped mixing whatever weird concoction she had going over there (just from glancing at the things she'd tossed in there, Mirajane knew that most certainly wouldn't turn into a cake) and turned to face them. "I'll be right there when he arrives, waiting up for him. And then I'll present him with his cake and-"

"I don't know what's worse," Elfman sighed. "Listening to you talk about Laxus the way you do or knowing that at the same time, he's married to my sister."

"Aw," Lisanna giggled. "You sound, like, so depressed, Elf."

"I think I am. I've been having a hard time sleeping recently and I also-"

"Elfman," Ever hissed. "This is not about you."

"Although, we will definitely be revisiting that," Mira said, frowning over at her brother. "But Evergreen, I really don't think it would be a wise idea to wait up for Laxus."

"And why's that?" she asked as she went back to her cake (sorta) batter.

"Because there's a very strong chance that he doesn't know that you and Elfman are here. Or were going to be here. In fact, there's a one hundred percent chance of it." Mirajane giggled slightly as Ever frowned over at her once more. "I've been so busy with the baby and Raijin that I might have completely forgot to ever mention to him that your apartment was being fumigated."

"Well," she said slowly after giving that a moment to sink in. "That'll be okay, huh? Laxus will just-"

"No," Lisanna said. "Bickslow only got in here because he wanted someone to be here with Mirajane during the day, while I work up at the guildhall. He has a very strict policy going on right now, after all."

"Policy?" Ever repeated slowly.

"Uh-huh. No one gets in to see the demon without him knowin' about it first," Lisanna told her. "His words, not mine."

"No, I like it when you call me demon too," Mirajane told her sister. "I mean, it doesn't only have to be a Laxus thing."

"Does he call you that in bed? Because then, yeah, I think it does."

"Well, he calls me a lot of things-"

"This isn't helping anything!" Elfman loudly told them. "Or not me, at least."

"This depression thing again? Ugh. You're such a downer recently," Bickslow complained.

"Yeah, because watching you ruin my sister-"

"I don't think she's ruined at all."

"Of course not! Because a virus doesn't ever see it destroying a body as a bad thing."

"Are you calling me a virus?"

"I'm not calling you a cure!"

"Stop fighting," Lisanna told them. "Seriously, I don't think it's funny anymore. At all."

Ever spoke once more then, glancing over at her boyfriend. "Uh, Elf? I think I'm going to go find somewhere else to stay for the night. Seeing Laxus just got a lot less-"

"No way," he complained. "I ain't being run out by this chump."

"Chump? Chump?" Bickslow was trying to buck up, but it was kinda hard with Lisanna seated in his lap. "What kinda man calls another one a-"

"You did," Lisanna told him with a frown. "Like, literally the second you knew he was here. So knock it off."

"All of you knock it off." That time, Mira had no joke in her voice as she took a moment out to glare at all four of them. "Raijin and I were very kind to let you stay with us while Laxus was gone and you're all being very rude guests right now."

It took a moment, but eventually Elfman and Lisanna mumbled out an apology and Bickslow saluted her. Ever though just went back to mulling over if it was worth staying in a motel just to get out of her idol's range of wrath.

"So," Mira continued, not losing her annoyed tone for even a second. "We're all going to have an amazing sleepover."

"Will there be snacks?"

"Bickslow," Lisanna complained. "You literally just ate-"

"And? That don't mean I won't get hungry again later, Lissy. Come on, kid." Bickslow tapped his knuckles against her head. "Be smart sometimes, huh? I can't be for the both of us constantly."

"You," she said slowly. "You're the smart one?"

"Well, duh. What else-"

"Do we gotta, Mirajane?" Elfman asked, glancing at her. "I'd much rather just take one of the guest rooms and-"

"Well," she said, losing some of her edge as she stared her younger brother in the eyes. "You don't  _have_  to. But I think it would be fun. Or at least we could all stay up and talk for a long time, right? Before we head off to bed."

"Talk?" Bickslow grinned. "I can do that real well."

"Real well," the dolls agreed.

"But do I gotta talk to…him?" Elfman wasn't as easily lured. "I mean-"

"You guys are all going to be real close to my baby, right?" Mirajane said. "She's going to be your niece, Elfman."

"Yeah, well, she won't be his, so-"

"Hey! The boss's baby is more than my niece. She's, like, another person to guard, yeah?" Bickslow held his head high. "And who knows? I can probably get her to be my niece faster than Ever could."

"What?" Lisanna about choked as, with a glance over at them, Ever shrugged.

"Have at it," she offered. "Marrying  _him_  isn't worth it."

"You sure are talking down about me enough today," Elfman grumbled.

"So we're all going to spend the rest of the night together? Becoming best friends?" Mira, just as quickly, was back to being excited. "Oh, Raijin, isn't this so much fun?"

He dropped his chew toy and came over to Mirajane, waiting for her to pick him up and set him in her lap. It wouldn't be long before he was too big for that as, even at that very moment, he was having a hard time not falling out of it.

Lisanna though had to get up then to get water and Bickslow just grinned, proud of himself, though Elfman looked on with enough disdain to cancel that right out. Ever was still contemplating leaving, but figured at that point, she might as well go down with the ship. It was better than upsetting Mirajane by taking off, which would only get back to Laxus.

And the woman knew from experience, there was no one in Laxus life you crossed that would get you in worse trouble than Mirajane. No one.

* * *

It was well passed the witching hour when Laxus walked through the door to his house. He was hoping he had done so silently enough that he didn't wake up the dog, but, before he even had the lock undone, the thing had started up.

Yapping. Ugh. He'd wake the demon.

Or worse. Bickslow and Lisanna…

Shiver.

"Shuddup," he told the thing as he finally got the door open and came in. "You little runt."

He bent down though, there in the entranceway to his house, and gave the dog a bone that he'd picked up in the market of a passing town. From the taste of it, Raijin found it was a ham bone. Yummy.

Patting the dog on the head, he then stood once more and turned to lock the door.

That's when he realized something didn't add up.

It smelled way too much like Elfman and Ever in that place for his liking.

He left his dog behind as he headed into the living room, not even needing to flip on a light to find what the source of the…stench was (he also smelt something that smelled like a burnt cake or something, but he was ignoring that). There was Elfman, having fallen asleep sitting up, his head hanging over the back of the couch as he snored loudly, no doubt having been what kept the others from hearing Raijin cutting it up before.

Ever was there too, up on the couch with him, though she was laying down with her head rested in the man's lap. Disgusting. Laxus most certainly was not supportive of that relationship.

Except for in front of Mirajane. Or when he felt like teasing Ever. Then he was their biggest enthusiast.

Bickslow and Lisanna had taken up residence on the loveseat, somehow both managing to curl up on it. Another barf worthy moment. Their wooden babies had found places around the room to rest, some even up there with them.

Gross. Ugh. He was gonna be sick.

That still left someone missing though.

"Oh, demon," he sighed as he walked into the kitchen to find her resting with her head down on the table. "What are you doin'?"

He went to shake her shoulder gently, the woman stirring almost immediately.

"Lax?"

"Mmmhmm." He moved then to stroke her head gently. "What are you doing?"

"Icing Ever's cake for her. They all fell asleep, but I wasn't tired and- Mmmm. That's nice."

He kept caressing her hair, staring down at her, the light on in the kitchen being too bright for the both of them in that moment.

"Come on," he whispered finally. "Can you make it upstairs to bed/?"

"Uh-huh."

"And why did Ever bake a…cake?" He was still unsure whether or not to really call it that.

"Because she loves you."

Blinking, he said, "Well, come on. Bed."

"But, ooh, where's Raijin?" She glanced around for her puppy as she got to her feet. "He was in here with me, but-"

"He's fine," Laxus told her. "His, uh…Daddy brought him a little treat home."

"Really?" That perked her right back up. "Oh, I knew that you loved him. Everyone else just doesn't see it."

Love was a strong word. Even abhor was far too weak.

"Yeah, demon. They just, uh, don't get it, huh? Now come on. To bed."

"So you're not mad?" she asked through a yawn. "That the others came to stay too? I was supposed to tell you, but I guess I forgot."

"Mmmm. Mad? Me? Never." At her. They, however, would all be dealing with him in the morning.

"I'm so glad your home," Mira whispered as he flipped the light out in the kitchen. "Laxus."

"Yeah, demon," he sighed. "Me too."

 


	3. Chapter 3

  


"Oy, Freed. What are you doing here?"

The letter mage only pointed a heavy finger at Bickslow, a frown spread across his face. "You and Ever have both taken up residence with Laxus and I will not have it! You will allow me entrance to see him this instant!"

"Freed," the man heard from further in the house. "Stop yelling. The demon's sleepin'. Let him in, Bickslow."

Bickslow only stuck out his tongue. "You and Ever, tryin' to take my spot away. No way! Boss asked me to take care of his woman for him. Not you."

Freed took to forcing his way in. "Laxus! I demand council with you immediately."

"I'm in here," he called from the living room. "And did I not say to shut the hell up? Bad enough I got all these damn guests running around. And Ever! How is my second cake coming?"

From the kitchen, they all heard, "Um…it's…uh…"

"It's a man!"

"Elfman! Be quiet!"

Bickslow just shut the door behind his teammate before heading off again, grumbling about the others crashing his own personal party. Freed though just took to heading into the living room to speak with his idol.

"How did you even know?" Laxus complained as he sat there on the couch, eating a sandwich. "Freed?"

"That they are here? Because Lisanna told me."

"That rat."

"I went down to the guildhall to search for you," he said simply as he came to sit on the couch with the other man. Perhaps a tad too close, as Laxus immediately scooted further away. "And the others. She informed me that Bickslow has, once again, been evicted."

"Don't say once again," Bickslow complained from…wherever exactly he'd run off to. Laxus wasn't too sure. "That makes it sound like it happens frequently."

"It does."

"Bah!"

"No…making noises," Laxus grumbled. "Either of you. Or any of you. How many times do I have to tell you that Mirajane is asleep?"

"Mira ain't asleep, boss," he heard Bickslow say.

"What?"

"She's outback with the dog. And the babies."

"What is she-"

"The dog likes to chase the babies. Mirajane sure likes watching him have fun, yeah?"

Groaning, Laxus went back to his sandwich. "You see the things she does to me?"

"What do you mean?" Freed asked. "You wished for her to stay home, yes? I thought that she had been doing that."

"I want her to stay in the house, in bed, and just sit there. But no. Mirajane wants to go outside or go for walks or just annoy the hell out of me. I mean, what if she, like, falls or something? Or goes into labor early and I ain't there? Huh? She doesn't think. She doesn't like to think."

Nodding that time, Freed said, "She is putting so much stress on you."

"Right? And no one gets that. They think that I'm the one that should just be swimming along, like it's nothing. Like Mirajane's the one that's going through hell right now. I'm not? I have to put up with her! She yells at me, she cries, she invites just random people over for no good reason. I mean, she isn't related to Bickslow. And last time I checked, it only takes one day to fumigate a damn apartment. So why are Ever and Elfman still here? Who knows? I don't! They don't! Mira don't! But does it matter? No."

"You should tell her," Freed said. "Tell her that she is disturbing you."

"No. I can't do that. She's pregnant."

"So? You are the Thunder God! She is the one that's supposed to wait on you. Serve you. Why else did you marry her/"

Laxus blinked. Then he glanced at Freed. "Why are you here again?"

"To yell at Bickslow and Ever for not mentioning to me that they were planning to come see you. Had I known, I would have come as well. I hope you forgive my oversight, Laxus. I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet now." Then, after finishing his sandwich, the man said, "I suppose you think that you should be able to stay here too then?"

"Can…Is… I would be honored!"

"I said to stop yelling."

"S-Sorry. I just… I have never stayed the night with you. Not since you moved. Or married Mirajane."

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Stay the night. Like we're… Because we're not."

"Of course not. I was only-"

"And if Mira thinks that she can move all these people in here to get back at me," Laxus said as he got to his feet. "Fine. So be it. But you, Freed, are going to by my weapon, yeah?"

"Your weapon?"

Lowering his voice then, Laxus said, "You're going to get these other idiots out of my house. Except the brat. She gets to stay. And the dog. He has to stay. But the others? I want them gone. Quickly. But if I make a fuss of it, it's going to upset the demon, yeah?"

"Can't I just order Bickslow and Ever to-"

"No. That'll make her upset too. She'll know that I was using you, yeah? We can't have that, can we?"

"N-No?" Freed said slowly. He wasn't used to this side of Laxus. Not at all. He always thought that Laxus ruled his home with an iron fist! Not with backhanded deals and such. Once again, Mirajane was changing him. And Freed, just in case it needed to be stated, did not like it.

Where did she get off anyhow? Laxus was a free spirit. He couldn't be held down by her rules. Just look at him. Already, changing. He was still the best person to ever exist, of course, but that didn't mean that Freed wasn't a little peeved by the changes in the man.

"Right." Laxus handed him his discarded plate then. "I'mma hit the shower before I head down to the guildhall. Get this all taken care of, yeah? Because I get back?"

"Of course, Laxus!" Freed nodded his head. "It will all be taken care of. Perhaps before you get out of the shower, even."

"No, no. Wait until I leave. Just in case any of this goes south, yeah? And make sure that the demon eats lunch at some point. Make her something."

"Of course!"

"And stop yelling."

"Of course," he said, softer that time. "I'm on it."

* * *

"Oh, Raijin," Mirajane giggled as he came to lay down at her feet, panting slightly. "Are you tired? Huh? Baby? From running around with your cousins?"

His cousins, err, Bickslow's dolls, were more than relieved by the puppy giving out, and came slowly over to hang around Mira's head, as if for protection.

"You're so cute." Mirajane gave him a quick belly rub before forcing herself to get to her feet. She needed to start on lunch. "Come on. Are you coming in with Mommy? Or are you going to stay out here and rest?"

Rest. Eventually he'd force himself up and go get some water, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was relax some. Chasing babies around the yard was serious business.

Bickslow's babies stayed close to Mirajane though, as not to be left outside when she went in. When she got into the kitchen though, she was shocked to find that Freed was in there, going through her fridge.

"Oh," she said. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I heard that the others were here," he said with a smile at her, nodding his head. "Take a seat. Laxus has left for the guildhall and requested that I fix you lunch."

Mira, in her overly high-strung state, could have taken that a multitude of ways. Lucky Freed, she was still so happy about Raijin getting to play with the dolls that she wasn't too angry.

"That's so nice," she giggled as she just went to take a seat at the table. "Thank you, Freed."

He nodded slightly and, not knowing when to quit, said, "There are also a few other things that I wish to discuss. While I have you, I mean."

"Sure," Mirajane said as Bickslow's babies flew from the room, seeking out their father. "About-"

"Laxus."

"Of course." What else did he ever want to speak about? "What about him?"

"Well," Freed said slowly. "I have noticed a few things about him recently."

Again, not too unusual. But also something she didn't really care about at the moment. "Is that Ever's cake over there?"

He glanced at her to find the woman pointing at a covered dish on the counter. With a shake of his head, he said, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Even Bickslow tried a piece and didn't like it. He'll eat anything."

Mirajane nodded slightly. "I wish she'd just let someone help her with the cake."

"She did. Your brother."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"What are they doing here anyhow?" Freed tried a different approach then. "I was a little shocked to hear from Lisanna that they as well as Bickslow are taking up residence. Laxus is not usually the type to enjoy houseguests."

"They're not guest, Freed. They're family. Like you."

L-Like me?"

"Of course. You're family."

Had he been a lesser man, well, he would have died right there. Him. Family. To Laxus. Laxus Dreyer.

"And you think," he began slowly, "that Laxus feels the same way?"

"Well, yeah. Duh."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. Did you not know that?"

"Then…you're saying that I could stay here too then? Right?" He wasn't even getting ready to make her lunch anymore. Only turned around to face her, staring at the woman with wide eyes. "If I needed to?"

"Sure. Of course. You're Laxus' best friend."

"Best friend." Those words alone were enough, but family?

Mira was still grinning at him, almost confused by his behavior. "Have you honestly not thought that you were? If Ever and Bickslow are part of our family, of course you are too. You're going to be our baby's uncle, aren't you?"

Uncle. Him. Huh.

So when Freed showed up at the guildhall later to report back to Laxus, it was with less than satisfying news.

"So?" Laxus prompted as he joined him at his table. "How'd it go? Those knuckleheads out of my house or what?"

"Or what."

Laxus frowned. "Freed-"

"I bypassed the two of them and tried to go directly through Mirajane."

"You what? Now she's going to-"

"And she explained to me," he went on, "that I'm part of your family. That you and I… That you return my feelings."

Blinking, Laxus took a moment before saying, "What exactly are your feelings again? Because I don't know if I can go over again, Freed, that I'm married. Very happily. And even before that, I've never been interested in-"

"Not those feelings," he said quickly, glancing around. Laxus only rolled his eyes. "I meant that…that you see me in your life as how I see you. As if we are equals."

"I ain't equal to shit. I'm the best mage to ever live."

"R-Right. Of course. I know that."

"So you were saying," Laxus prompted. "Something about how you didn't do exactly what I told you?"

"Well, I thought I would. I mean, I meant to, anyhow." Freed was drowning. Dead in the water. Seriously. "But then she started talking about how…how you and I are family. And that you see me as your best friend. Just like I see you! And I thought…I thought…Well… Bickslow's really good with Raijin and Ever helps clean and Elfman…he's just there. But Mirajane said that I could stay and I could cook for her. And she invited me to stay-"

"You big dope!" Laxus slammed his fist down on the table, making his mug of ale jump and others around him to glance over. Eyes dark, Laxus let out a huff of breath. "Don't you get what the demon's doing?"

"W-Well-"

"She's boxin' me in! She's infiltrating the house. She knows if she gets enough of you in there, it won't matter that I'm making her stay home all day. Because you're all not up at the bar. You're all at our house! Next thing you know, she'll have the Salamander and his cat and his blonde idiot in there. Then Cana and her wine and if Cana comes, then Macao and Wakaba aren't far behind! And-"

"Laxus," Freed whispered. "I think that you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? The woman has both of her siblings and their idiot dates living with me!"

"It's only been a few days for Bickslow, right? And Ever's just been there for what? Two now? And I'll only stay-"

"You're not staying there."

"But Mirajane said that she loved my lunch. She wants me to make her meals from now on. She says that you won't let her make-"

"That I won't let her cook for the whole damn brood that she has living with us?"

Freed only grinned. "It'll only be for another month. She-"

"No, Freed." Laxus reached over then to grab the man's shoulder, squeezing it heavily. The letter mage had to grit his teeth. "You're not staying with me. In fact, none of them are. Just like I told you earlier. Lisanna and Raijin are the only ones allowed in there. You got it? I want you all gone. More than gone. And I don't want any of you ever coming back. Understand?"

"W-Well, I'm sure I can get Ever and Elfman out, but Bickslow seems-"

"I told him he could stay until I got back. And now I'm back. And he needs to get out. He thought that his landlord was a bastard?"

"Yes, but-"

"Go, Freed. Now. And Lisanna! Bring me another beer! Your damn sister's got me all heated and she ain't even here."

Lisanna only giggled when she got over to her brother-in-law. "What's wrong?"

"Just refill my damn beer," he grumbled. "And it's your fault that anything's wrong to begin with."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're the one that told Bickslow-"

"Hey, I tried to tell him no. Mirajane's the one that decided he could stay. And she's also the one that Ever and Elfman stay. How's that my fault? Like, at all?"

"You're the idiot that's sleeping with him. That's why he was around for Mira to feel sorry for."

"Mmmm. Nothing like hearing you be a douche to remind me why I'm so glad my sister's wasting her life on you."

"Ha ha."

She shoved his head as she turned to walk away. "Ever and Elf will be gone soon. And Bickslow… He knows how to do laundry. And…can…clean…if you make him. So… He's kinda like a live in butler. Err, sorta."

"Lisanna-"

"I'm sure Freed'll get him out of there. And besides, he's keeping Mirajane entertained. Isn't that the whole point?"

Grunt. The damn demon. Why couldn't she just do exactly what Laxus wanted whenever he wanted? It would make life so much easier.

* * *

"I dunno, Mira," Bickslow said as they sat at the kitchen table with one another. "This is a big commitment, you know?"

"Yeah, but just imagine how accomplished we'll feel afterwards?"

"That is a wonderful point."

"So…?"

"Let's do it!"

And that's how Freed found Mirajane and Bickslow when he got back to the house. Elbows deep in a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle.

Sigh.

"No way," Bickslow said when the other man walked into the kitchen. "You cannot get in on this. This is a me and Mirajane thing. So-"

"Bickslow," the woman giggled as Freed only frowned. "But he's right. This is our thing. But you should probably start on dinner soon, Freed."

'I'll take a meatloaf," the seith said.

"A meatloaf," his leader repeated. "You think that I'm cooking you a meatloaf."

"A whole one. What do you want, Mirajane?"

She couldn't speak, she was giggling so much. Still, Freed didn't crack a smile.

"Bickslow," he said slowly. "What are you plans then?"

"Plans?"

"For getting the things out of the apartment you were evicted from," he said. "You still have things there, yes? Like your couch and bed and-"

"Meh."

"So you have no plans," Freed said. "I mean, if I were ever, and forbid it ever happens, but if I found myself out on the streets, I would immediately start looking for a new place to live."

"I have a place to live. Here. Right, Mirajane?"

"Well," she said slowly. "You are Lisanna's boyfriend."

"Yep. I am."

"But don't you think-"

"Uh, Freed?" Bickslow frowned at him. "There something you wanna talk about? Is it that I wouldn't let you build the puzzle with us? Mira, I think we have a jealous guy here."

"Poor Freed."

"Definitely."

"I don't wish to…build a puzzle," he said, glaring at his teammate. "I was only speaking to you as a…man."

"A man, huh?"

"Yes. A man that realizes that he shouldn't be dropping in on poor Laxus and Mirajane as they're expecting their first child-"

"Aw, Freed." Bickslow sniffled that time as Mirajane only glanced back and forth between them. "You're mad that I didn't ask to stay with you?"

"W-What? No! I-"

"Well, you see, I really just chose the boss man to stay with 'cause I wanted unlimited access to Lissy. We're kind of a thing."

"Kind of," Freed repeated.

"But apparently, she's workin' a lot now, yeah? And there's this whole turf war going on. I mean, I'm a first floor person, she's a second floor. You know? It's just not working out. We were better living separate and just fucking like rabbits whenever we got the chance."

"Oh dear," Mira whispered.

"Protected rabbits," he assured her. "I'm already a single father of-"

"We don't really wish to listen to that again," the other man sighed.

"Well, the point was, that I'm takin' you up on your offer, man."

"My…what?"

"Your offer." Bickslow stood up. "Sorry, Mirajane. Puzzle figurin' out's gonna have to be put on hold. Me and the babies gotta sneak out of here with all our stuff, yeah? Before Lissy gets home. You know how clingy she is. Honestly, sometimes I-"

"Where are you going?" Freed still wasn't having fun. "Bickslow?"

"What do ya mean where am I going?" He patted the other guy on the shoulder before turning to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm moving in with you!"

"You're what? No! Hey! Get back here!"

"No way. My time here is over. Your apartment has a pool, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"See ya, Mrs. Boss. Me and the babies are trading up."

"I don't have a guest room, Bickslow. And-"

"And? I'll take the couch. Unless…aw, Freed, you shouldn't have."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Offering to take the couch for me? So I can have the bed? That's-"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

After they disappeared into the house, Mirajane only giggled before looking back down at the jigsaw puzzle. It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but staring at the jumbled mess then, it didn't seem like any fun. Like, at all.

Dumping the whole thing back in the box, she decided that was a wasted endeavor and went off to find something to do. Raijin had come in awhile ago and she wasn't sure where he was. Usually that meant that he was being naughty.

He had that tendency.

"Raijin? What are you doing?"

She found him upstairs, in her bedroom, tangled up in one of Laxus' shirts that he'd left on the ground. With a sigh, she tried to go over and help him out, but bending down wasn't exactly her strong suit at the moment.

"Need some help?"

She glanced behind her to find Evergreen walking by, apparently having glanced into the room. Mirajane only smiled at her.

"Raijin's being pretty bad."

"Mmmm, I can tell." Ever came to free the puppy, who barked at her in return before running off. "And what was all that yelling before?"

"Oh, Freed offered Bickslow to stay with him, so he would get out of the house. It was actually rather sweet, I think."

Something told Ever that it was actually anything but. Still, she took to nodding, as to appease her idol's wife.

"Elfman and I are probably about to take off now too, anyhow," she told the other woman. "We can finally get back into the apartment. So-"

"You guys are leaving too?"

"Well-"

"You guys can stay," Mirajane said, staring at her. "For the night."

"Why would we?"

Hmmm… Mira hardly gave it any thought as she said, "I just thought that you would relish in it more."

"Relish in what?"

"Being able to stay over at Laxus' house," Mirajane said with a slight shrug. "I mean, don't you wanna try again? To bake him a cake?"

"At this point, I've disappointed him so much, there's no recovery."

So when Laxus came home to a weepy Mirajane, he was dismayed to find that, though he'd gotten what he wanted, she clearly was upset about it.

"Mirajane," he sighed. "Bickslow couldn't live here forever."

"It wasn't forever! He was just going to stay for a long time and Ever and Elfman were and…and… But then I'm also so happy for him! And Freed! They're just best friends, Laxus. They love each other. And that's so…good!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I miss them!"

"Oh, Mira."

It was with a groan that he came to lay down on the bed with her. Raijin was up there with her, trying in vain to get her to smile, licking at her so enthusiastically that, as much as he hated to say it, Laxus had to admit, the dog did love her.

"I just…I wanna go to sleep, but I can't get comfortable and then I started thinking about how I'm all alone here. What if I needed you?"

"I just wanted to go down to the guild for a bit. I didn't think that Freed would actually succeed in getting them all out of-"

"What?" Her tears turned to glares then as she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"W-Well… Freed's a real pal, you know. I just wanted Bickslow gone and bam! He's gone," he laughed uncomfortable. "You know?"

No. She wasn't sad anymore. Or happy. Not at all.

"I can't believe you."

"Mirajane-"

"You knew that I was having fun with Bickslow being here so you took him away? What sense does that make? I thought you loved me."

"You're being way too decisive about this," he said. "I mean, I love you if I let a tattooed, mask wearing freak run around the house with his haunted dolls? No. I love you if I get him the hell out of here. So I got him the hell out of here. For you. And our baby. And our…dog."

"He's our son."

"Okay, okay. He's our son."

"He's my son at least."

"Demon-"

Sniffling, she shifted away from him on the bed. "With all of these people out of the house, Laxus, I think that it would be a shame to waste all this space."

"I am not sleeping in one of those damn beds. Not when those idiots already used them and there aren't clean sheets. I-"

"Pick a couch, any couch."

"Mira-"

"No, Laxus. I had a jigsaw puzzle for me and Bickslow to do tonight and everything."

He blinked. "Since when do you do puzzles?"

"Since I'm so bored and can't do anything I like!"

"What do you want to do? Huh?"

"I want to go down to the guild and-"

"And serve people beer? Then go get me a beer and-"

"Go!"

"Mirajane-"

"No."

Raijin turned his attention to Laxus then, scampering over to the other side of the bed. Yapping a few times, he fell into him, trying to rub against him.

"See? He loves me. I'm his…daddy."

Mira gave him a death stare. "Get out."

Growling, Laxus shoved right back up from the bed. "You're killing me, Mirajane."

"I'm killing you? I can hardly even sleep anymore, Laxus, because my head's hurting and my back hurts and my-"

"Well, then let me help you. Don't scream at me."

"You sent Bickslow-"

"I'm sorry, Mirajane, but I don't get it. Who the hell cares what Bickslow does? Other than your sister? I mean, seriously?"

"I do. We're friends. He understands me."

"Bickslow. My Bickslow."

"Our Bickslow."

"Oh Mira-"

"Stop doing that. Just go away."

Fine. But he wasn't going to sleep on the damn couch. No way. He was just…he was…gonna go wait on Lisanna to get home. Make sure she got there safely. You know, because he was a good big brother.

Duh.

He went ahead and got a snack while he was at it before stretching out on the couch with a book. He needed to calm down some. Mirajane had such highs and lows recently. There was no middle ground.

"What are you doing?" was the first thing Lisanna said when she got home later to find him about asleep on the couch. "Get kicked out again?"

"No, I didn't get kicked out again," he told her with a frown. "I…I was waiting up for you."

"Oh, yeah?" He could tell too, that she was looking around, no doubt shocked that she wasn't greeted by five little dolls and one very energetic seith.

"Your boyfriend ain't here," he said.

"What?"

"I had Freed take him in, yeah? And your sister's real torn up about it."

"Why did you-"

"What do I look like? A hostel?"

"You're being hostile," Lisanna remarked. "But-"

"Your brother's gone too. And apparently, Mira got lonely or somethin' while I was out."

"You do have her cooped up in this house."

"For her own good."

"Maybe she thought that Bickslow was for her own good," Lisanna said. "I mean, I would understand the feeling, after all."

"Yeah, and I'm not too keen on you and him either, but I can't control that."

"No," she agreed. "You can't."

"If you listened to me more, maybe you'd be in a better relationship," he said simply.

"One like, gee, I dunno, you and Mirajane?"

"Well-"

"Where you get kicked out of the room every-"

"I didn't get kicked out!"

"Uh-huh. Well, I have to go to bed. I got the morning shift, you know? Unless you want me to sit out here and sympathize with you about getting kicked out-"

"I didn't."

After Lisanna disappeared up the stairs, Laxus tried to get back into his book, but he honestly was too close to sleep for that. So he started to drift off then, if only because he had nothing else to do. He was mostly asleep too when Mira came to get him.

"Are you asleep? Laxus? Oh, I'm so sorry. Why did you really leave? I didn't mean you had to actually sleep out here?"

"Mmmm?" Peeking an eye open, he found Mirajane there, at the side of the couch. "What're you doin', demon? It's late."

"I came to get you. I can't sleep hardly without you. Come to bed."

"You're the one that kicked me out of-"

"Laxus."

He didn't wanna get up. He was finally comfortable. But…the demon…

"Come on," he sighed, shuffling to his feet with a groan. Moving to wrap an arm around her, he said, "You need to sleep, Mira."

"I want to. I just need you."

"Poor, Mirajane. You didn't know what you had till it was gone, huh?"

"Yeah and…"

"And what?"

"You'll get mad at me…"

"Mira, what is it?"

"I…"

"Just tell me. What-"

"Raijin went to the bathroom in our room and it's really bad and you kinda need to come upstairs and clean it."

He came to a stop then, blinking at her. "Is that the reason that you want me?"

"Well-"

"Where is he? Huh?"

"Laxus, don't."

"No, Mirajane. These are teachable moments. I gotta go rub his nose in it and swat his butt. He's been bad. That's what you do."

"Would you do that to our daughter?"

"Mira, would you stop comparing the two?"

"They're both our babies."

"No. They're not. He's a stupid mutt-"

"Laxus!"

"Well.

"You're such a jerk. You're not touching him."

"Mira, do you want him to keep peeing in the house?"

"…It's not pee."

"Mira-"

"He has such a little body and bladder and it's scary outside-"

"You're killing me again."

"You knew that getting a puppy would mean-"

"Yeah, Mira, I did. That's why I didn't want one. That's why I said that we shouldn't-"

"You're yelling at me. It's only making me feel worse."

With a growl, Laxus set off up the stairs to clean the dog's mess up. He'd give Mirajane some time, after she gave birth, but all the shit she was putting him through was going to come back to her. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"It's great here, Lissy."

"I'd bet."

"No, really," Bickslow said as they stood in the living area of Freed's tiny apartment, glancing around. "There's a pool and an elevator and hot women-"

"Bickslow."

Snickering, he elbowed her before saying, "And his couch? It's a pullout."

"We should get Laxus one of those," she remarked dryly.

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, she went to take a seat on the couch in question. "He and Mira have been having it rough."

"Well, it's almost over now, yeah?"

"I guess so. But something tells me that Mirajane'll still be pretty uptight about the baby even after she has her."

"Uptight? Mirajane? Nah."

"Yes. You just don't think so because she's more composed around you."

Joining her on the couch, he said, "Well, ain't you lucky then?"

"Lucky?"

"Uh-huh," he said with a nod. "That you don't gotta get pregnant? Ever! Because we already got babies. A starter kit, huh?"

"Mmmm." She didn't seem too thrilled as she glanced around. "Where are they anyhow?"

"I ain't woke 'em up yet."

"Yet? It's past noon, Bickslow."

"And? Me and the babies, we're late risers. You know that."

"I know," she sighed, still just glancing around. She consider herself friends with Freed, if only because he was not only the best friend of her boyfriend and brother's girlfriend, but also the stalker of her brother-in-law. He was kinda cemented in there. "Where's Freed?"

"I dunno. He said somethin' about how he hated me and wanted me gone before he got back, but I'm not too sure. I was sleeping when he said that."

Reaching over, Lisanna moved to press a thumb against his bottom lip. "You're so cute."

"Nobody else thinks so."

"Well, that's because you're also an annoying prick."

"Hey-"

"But still so cute."

When he stuck out his tongue so that he could lick her thumb, Lisanna only giggled and jerked her hand away.

"What are you doin' off anyhow?" he asked. "I mean, I thought you worked?"

"I did the morning shift and Kinana is doing the afternoon. Then I'm back on tonight."

"So we gotta whole afternoon to ourselves?"

"Yep."

"Then what are we doin' wastin' it here? We got a whole wide world to-"

"Actually," she said slowly. "There's something I need from you."

"Oh yeah? Anything."

"Laxus wants you to do it too."

"Then I'll definitely do it!"

"Good." She smiled at him. "Get the babies and get dressed. We're going somewhere."

"Alright!"

Not much time had passed when they arrived back at Laxus' house. Mira, after having already eaten lunch, was relaxing on the couch with her husband, as he massaged her feet and Raijin sat next to the couch, chewing away at some toys.

"Hey," she greeted, surprised to see them. Laxus wasn't as much. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Bickslow said slowly, after glancing first at the boss and then at the one he always forgot was also a boss (Lisanna could be pretty pushy when she wanted to be). "I was sitting over there at Freed's and it suddenly hit me."

"What? Did you forget something?"

He nodded. "Our puzzle!"

Mira blinked. "Really? You still wanna-"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Stop yelling," Laxus grumbled as he moved to stand before helping Mira to her feet as well. "I'm so over yelling."

"Over yelling," Bickslow's dolls chanted. At the sound of their voices though, Raijin shot up, leaving his boring old chew toys behind to chase after the dolls. "Mama!"

"Raijin, leave them alone," Lisanna complained as they swarmed her.

"Maybe the dog is good for something," Laxus mused to which the younger woman just stuck her tongue out at him. Mirajane was smiling at Bickslow though and didn't notice.

"I waited for you," she said. "I mean, I tried to do it alone, but it wasn't any fun."

"I'm honored," he said. "And I totally had no fun without you either. Freed's got nothin' on you!"

"I said to stop yelling," Laxus grumbled, though all the fight wasn't there. Because as annoying as Bickslow was to him at times, apparently, he was entertaining to Mirajane. And for her, he could sacrifice his sanity.

That's how she ended up with the dog, after all.

"Just for the record," Lisanna said once it was only her and her brother-in-law left in the living room. "When she leaves you for him, I'm not marrying you."

"Gross. The thought of you makes me vomit."

"Ha ha."

"And keep buggin' me, kid, and I'll have my dog eat one of your babies."

"Mama," the dolls complained.

Lisanna gave him another look. "Try it. My babies could eat your mutt alive."

"Hardly. Somethin' killed them once, it could again."

Her face was stricken then. "Laxus-"

"It was a joke."

"Too far," she said with a shake of her head.

"Too far," the babies agreed. "Uncle Laxus."

He could only growl then, as usually he'd correct them on that or complain to Lisanna, but she really did look like his comment had hurt her, so he just took to heading off, back to the couch.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Lisanna-"

"Did you say sorry? Huh? Big brother Laxus?"

"Don't make me shoot you and your damn babies with lightning."

Point taken. As Lisanna headed off to check on her boyfriend and sister, Laxus went back to relaxing on the couch.

Raijin, not ready for the fun to be over, rushed back to the couch, picking up one of his toys along the way. It was a little rope that he liked to play tug of war with. Laxus wasn't much up for it.

"Go away," he complained as the puppy came to put his front paws up on the edge of the couch, the little rope hanging from his mouth. "They've already taken all of my dignity. What else do I have give? Huh? You took my name, you took my woman, and now you've taken over my whole damn home. And you aren't even my real son! What more do you want, dog?"

For Laxus to play with him. And he was wagging his tail so hard and it was so obvious that he just wanted some attention and…and…and…

"Fine," Laxus groaned, reaching over grab the end of the rope, sitting up some as well. "But I still don't like you."

That was okay. Because truth be told, Raijin wasn't too fond of him either. Except for when he brought him toys! Or played with him. Those times were great.

Laxus wasn't too bad of a dad. And with Mira as a mother, you hardly even noticed his weak points.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  


"You," Laxus growled as he carried poor Raijin by the scruff of his neck out of the house, "are a very bad dog. Very, very bad. If I didn't love the demon and somewhat like you occasionally, I'd take you to be put down and then tell her you ran away. But I do love the demon. And in a few hours, after I get over being pissed that you, once again, shit on my carpet, I'll somewhat like you again. But for now, you were bad. So you're going to stay out here and think about what you did wrong. And, since you're such an idiot, you'll never realize you can use your little nifty doggy door. So stay out here, mutt. You damn beast."

After dropping the puppy outside, Laxus locked the door behind him before starting on some lunch. The demon was napping and he figured he'd wake her up when he was done.

It was while he was working on making her some sandwiches when he heard a knock at the front door. Not a moment later, it just opened.

"Laxus? Are you around?"

"Shut up, Freed," he growled. "What is with you people and yellin', huh? When this baby finally comes and you guys keep her up, heads are gonna roll."

"Right, of course. Sorry." He heard the sound of the front door closing and then of his most loyal follower coming into the kitchen as well. "It's my fault. I just get…excited about seeing you, you know."

"Of course," he grumbled. "Well, what did you want? Me and the demon were gonna spend the day along."

There was a yapping then, outside the backdoor.

"Don't," Laxus said when Freed headed to open it, "let him in. He's on punishment."

"P-Punishment?"

"He shit on my carpet again."

"So you're forcing him to stay outside?"

"Just until Mirajane gets up."

"She does rather love her dog."

Grunt. Then, "What are you here for then? Did you need something? I told you guys, I'm off until after the baby's born. Me and the demon decided that if she can't go down to the guild, neither can I."

"Yes, I know." Freed bowed his head as he turned to walk over to his leader. "You know that I cannot go that long without speaking with you though. I knew that you were stuck here, so I thought perhaps you would wish for some company."

"The demon is my company."

Not lifting his head, the other man said, "If you would like me to leave-"

"You know what she did last night, Freed?" Laxus was still working on getting the sandwiches made. "Huh?"

"What?"

"She woke me up at midnight, complaining about how I was snoring or something and it was bothering Raijin. And when I told her to go back to bed, she started begging me to go downstairs and get her some ice cream. So I did. In the middle of the night. And when I got back to her, she was asleep! And yelled at me when I tried to wake her! The woman is crazy. Part of me can't wait until she pops the baby out, but the other part knows that she'll only get even crazier."

"Well," he responded slowly. "It's not as if Mirajane was ever fully sane."

That got another grunt. "She's just going through some stuff right now. Constantly. I wouldn't want some sorta…spawn growin' inside me. Not that my kid's a spawn or anthing."

"Of course not." Freed grinned. "Your child will be wonderful. A true protégé."

"I don't think your child can be your protégé," Laxus said. "I think it has to be some other kid. Right? I might be wrong."

"You're never wrong."

"Freed," he groaned. "And besides, my kid don't gotta be nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno." He shrugged slightly. "You guys all learned magic to survive, right? And I only learned it because I looked up to the guys at Fairy Tail so much. Not to mention I had that lacrima. My kid won't have to learn it. She'll be taken care of. If she doesn't want to, fine."

"It would be a complete waste though," he said. "The child will no doubt have tremendous magic power coursing through its veins, what with the two of you being so powerful. To not do anything with that-"

"She's just gonna be a little girl." He was finished then with making the sandwiches and turned to take the plate full of sandwiches over to the table. "She could sell fruit in the market if she wanted. I don't care. Prefer it even. Magic's a dangerous world. The whole point of being a parent is to keep your kid safe, isn't it?"

"Something tells me," Freed said slowly, "that if you looked up to the wizards when you were a kid, that with a father like you, that'll probably be the same path as her."

Glancing at him, the man thought a second before saying, "Let the dog in. I'm gonna go wake the demon."

"Of course, Laxus."

When he got upstairs, Laxus found Mirajane still in bed, as he'd left her. He thought about just letting he rest, but he also knew she'd already slept through breakfast. And having Mira around might make it easier to get Freed to leave.

"Mmmm," she complained when he gently shook her shoulder. "Lax?"

"Hey, silly. You gonna get up? I made you some sandwiches."

"I don't like sandwiches," she said with a slight whine."

"What? 'course you do."

"No."

"Mira-"

"My back hurts."

"Well," he said slowly. "Come downstairs, get something, and then I'll run you a hot bath, huh?"

"No."

"Mira," he groaned. Then, after a second's thought, he said, "Freed's here."

"Freed?"

"Yeah. Downstairs." That was the trick to his little demon. She loved guests and company and-

"You always do this, Laxus," she complained then, much to his shock, while she also tried to shove up out of the bed. "You invite people over when I don't want them to be and then you expect me to entertain them. I hate that."

"You what? You love having guests. It's me that doesn't like-"

"I like having invited guests," she continued to rave. "Not people showing up when I'm not ready and haven't shower and-"

"No one cares, Mira. Especially not Freed. He-"

"I care!."

"Okay, okay," he complained as he helped her get to her feet. "I'll tell him to leave. I-"

"No, don't do that." Apparently, nothing was going to please the she-devil that day. "That's rude, Laxus. He'll think that I'm-"

"He won't think anything. Or, if you want, he'll think whatever I tell him to. I don't know if you've noticed, but I got the man doing whatever I want here. I-"

"Oh, and what? Are you saying that I don't do what you want?"

"What?" He wasn't sure what to do or say, much less if he should speak at all. "I never said that. Why would I say that?"

"I don't know, Laxus, why would you?"

"I didn't!"

She only headed off to the bathroom, leaving him behind. "I'm taking a shower. You and Freed can do whatever you two want."

"Mira," he complained. "Come on. Just tell me what you want and I'll make it. You don't want sandwiches? Fine. I'll-"

"I just want," she said, voice dark and tired, "to be left alone."

Then the door to the bathroom shut as if a final punctuation. Laxus only sighed, taking to rubbing a hand over his eyes before sighing.

Fine. The demon wanted some alone time? Great. He needed some himself, actually.

"Where's Mirajane?"

Err, he needed some Freed time, apparently.

Sigh. After about the age of fourteen, he'd had enough of that to fill a lifetime.

"She ain't much for lunch right now," Laxus said as he came back into the kitchen. Raijin immediately rushed over to sniff at the man's feet. "You're welcome to her sandwich. To go."

"I can't leave you in such a state," Freed said simply as he went to take a seat at the kitchen table. "I can tell just by the way you hold your shoulders that you are tense. What did she say to you?"

"The way I- Hey! Don't stare at my body if you're only gonna try to read me."

"R-Right! Of course! I will never look upon you again, Laxus."

Ugh.

"Whatever." After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he went to take his own seat. "Let's just eat."

They did too. For a bout a minute. Then, his own annoyance grew and he found himself complaining about Mirajane.

"Where does she get off anyhow?" he started grumbling. "Huh? I'm the Thunder God and she treats me like trash. Like complete and utter trash. It's deplorable."

"Deplorable," Freed repeated, though that was more from the shock that Laxus actually knew that word. "Completely deplorable."

"She keeps acting like this is all my fault. Like I'm the one that's making her feel like shit. Uh, no, Mirajane. It's the damn baby that who wanted? Oh, right, you. Because I never wanted kids. They cry and stink and take up all your money and then they run off and act like assholes to you even though you love them. I should know. I did all of that."

Freed blinked. "Perhaps someone should talk to Mirajane."

Laxus only took another sip of his beer. "Perhaps someone should."

Now, there was no way that Laxus actually meant that. No way at all. And someone that didn't take him and his fits so seriously would have realized that. But Freed, who took everything his idol said to heart, saw that as an opportunity to please the man. So when Laxus sent out on taking Raijin on a walk, Freed stayed behind to clean up the kitchen.

Eventually, just as he predicted, Mirajane showed up.

"Hi," she greeted. "Is Laxus-"

"He is out on a walk," Freed said. "But-"

"With Raijin? Oh, good. Although I was kinda hoping to talk to him. I think that I hurt his feelings."

"Actually," Freed said as Mirajane went to take a seat at the table and await her husband's return. "I have a few things that I must get off my chest. Now I know that things have been rather…rough on you recently, but the way that you have begun to treat Laxus are not something that I can allow to continue."

"The way I…treat Laxus?"

Nodding, the man said, "You act as if he has done something wrong when, as I am sure you know, he can do no wrong. He is a wonderful-"

"Freed," she said after a moment. "Can we not do this right now? I seriously am not up for-"

"We must do it now! The sake of Laxus' sanity rides on my shoulders. He's told me about how horrid you are to live with recently. He says that the way that you treat him is…deplorable. And- Mirajane, I did not mean to- Don't cry! Stop! I wasn't meaning to make you upset. Only to show you the error of your ways. I- Please stop. If you don't, Laxus will have my head! Not to mention, I don't wish to cause you trouble."

But she couldn't help it. There Freed was, telling her what a horrible wife she was and how great Laxus was. How wrong she was. And wasn't she? She didn't deserve him. Or his child. And it just made her so…sad.

"I…I want to fix this," Freed was saying, "but I do not know how. Tell me something that I can do. Please. I'll do it."

She only sobbed harder. What a horrible wife she was, right? Laxus deserved so much more.

"Demon?" The backdoor was opening not soon after that and Freed, having taken to rubbing Mira's back before, jumped away at the sound of Laxus' hurried entrance.

"I can hear you all the way outback." He was rushing over to the table, a leashed Raijin following. Laxus only came to her side, frowning down at her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Can you get up? Or at least tell me-"

"You hate me," she wailed, looking up at him with tears filling her blue eyes. "Because I'm a monster. I'm horrible. You hate me and-"

"What?" He glanced at Freed, but the man was holding his hands up in surrender. "What are you talking about? I don't hate you. What's going on?"

"Freed told me about how you said that I'm horrible," Mirajane moaned as Raijin yapped at their feet, concerned more about the fact that they still had him stuck in that dreadful leash than anything else. He wanted to be free! To run! To play! To not have to worry about the leash getting caught on something and holding him back. "I'm so sorry, Laxus. I didn't know that you-"

"You're not horrible." He leaned down to kiss her head then, but his eyes were clouded over. When he lifted his head, it was with his eyes on his target. "You."

"I did not mean… I was only trying to help," Freed defended. "You told me that someone should put Mirajane in her place and I-"

"I would get out of here, Freed," Laxus growled darkly. "Before I make you get out."

"R-Right. Forgive me, Mirajane. Laxus. Please."

He didn't stick around to find out if they did forgive him or not though. Only rushed from the house and never looked back. The second he was gone, Laxus shifted his attention back onto the demon.

"Come here," he sighed, reaching out to cup her cheeks in his hands. She was still sniffling. "My poor demon. Did you think that I was mad at you or something?"

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?"

"Because I cry and yell and I've been such a…bitch to you."

Well…yeah. But to her, he only shook his head.

"No. You're just… You're having the best baby, ever, yeah? That's a lot to cope with." He leaned down to kiss her head again. "Freed…he takes a lot of stuff out of context."

"Did you really tell him-"

"Sometimes I get annoyed when I can't get anything right. That's all. He ruined my plans today by showing up and then you didn't wanna eat lunch and I just… I love you so much. And we just have such a little bit left to push through, Mirajane. So don't lose sight just yet, okay?"

Sniffling, she took a moment before saying, "Thank you for walking Raijin."

"Thanking me? For walking  _my son_? Ha! It was a pleasure."

"Laxus."

"Just don't cry so much, demon," he said as he let her go so that he could _finally_  release Raijin from his prison. "You know I love you. It hurts me to see you so upset. Just…push through the rest of this, okay? We're almost there."

"Yeah," Mira sighed as Raijin took to running around the second Laxus tried to get the leash off him, clearly just to aggravate the man. Clearly. "We're almost there."

* * *

"I feel like we never get to hangout anymore," Lisanna sighed as she sat with Mirajane at the dining room table, a plate with a slice of pie in front of her. Mirajane, rather, had the rest of the pie, eating it straight from its pan. "I'm either with Bickslow or working or you're resting or-"

"This is really good," Mirajane cut her off, stabbing once more at the dessert in front of her. "You say that Ever made it?"

"Mmmhmm." Lisanna nodded slightly. "Came by the guild to drop it off for Laxus. She's going out of town for the week or something with Freed and Bickslow."

"Really? Freed was just here earlier."

"Ever said it was spur of the moment," Lisanna said. "And Bickslow didn't wanna go, but he said Freed was spooked about something and had to get out of town."

Mirajane glanced up before going back to her pie. "I'm just really shocked that Ever made this."

"In full discloser," Lisanna said slowly, "I'm pretty sure it came from the bakery and she was just hoping to finally impress Laxus."

"Well, he definitely isn't getting any of this," Mirajane responded. "You're lucky that you are."

"It is good."

"Mmmhmm."

"Where is Laxus anyhow?"

"Taking Raijin out on his nightly walk. They've really bonded recently."

More like Laxus would use any excuse to get out of the house as possible.

"I'll bet," Lisanna remarked.

"And hey, what you were saying before?" Mirajane was speaking while still eating. "We spend tons of time together. We will even more when the baby comes."

"I don't think so. I mean, you'll be so busy and-"

"And? You'll be just as busy with me," her sister reasoned. "You're going to help me with the baby, aren't you?"

"Well…yeah, of course. But still."

"Is there something I should know, Lisanna?"

"No," she was quick to say. "Err, well… I mean, I have to move out some time, right? And we're already not spending that much time together now, when I live here. So-"

"You keep saying that," Mira complained. "But I feel like we do plenty together."

"I'm just… Bickslow's been talking," she said then, grinning at her slightly. "He just got evicted, you know? But he has some jewels. And if he's not paying rent, he'll only save up some more. And-"

"What are you saying?"

"Just… He was talking about if me and him took some time off, you know? From being mages. And just…traveled. And went places. And-"

"What places?" Mira stopped eating then, though she didn't drop her fork. "Lisanna?"

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, Fiore alone is big, but Earthland is huge. And-"

"And what? You're going to…run off with him?"

"Not really. No. Just… We'll go see things, you know? And do things. Not because we're out on a job, when we can't have any fun and have to be serious. We'll be able to do whatever we want."

"Lisanna," Mira sighed. "You don't have much savings and I highly doubt that he has much either. Where are you going to go? Or what are you going to do? I mean-"

"Bickslow says that his mother used to be in the circus," Lisanna told her. "And he thinks that he can find some of his family, maybe. He's always wanted to. And I want him to, if he can. Together we'll find them."

Mirajane blinked. Then she went back to eating.

"That does sound nice. I guess."

"It's just talk," Lisanna was quick to add. "I mean, we probably won't ever do it. He likes to tell me a lot of things. Promise things. That's just the newest one, I guess."

"Well," her sister said slowly. "Sometimes in life you just have to go for things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… If that's something you want and he wants… I don't want you to go," Mirajane said. "But you have to experience things on your own. And Elf and I will always be here when you get back."

Lisanna smiled once more then before going back to her own slice of pie. "He just… He's a lot of talk. That's all."

"Even so," Mira went on. "If you wanted to go, by yourself even, you should go. Life is short. You know that. We've been lucky so far, the way I see it, that more of our friends haven't left Fairy Tail yet. And you'll be back. And with the baby, I'll at least have something new to worry about."

"You really think I should go then? Go…anywhere?"

"If you want," Mirajane said. "It won't be all fun, you know."

"It'd be an adventure."

"Yeah," she agreed. "It would."

The sound of the front door opening and shutting resounded throughout the house then as well as Raijin's yapping.

"Here you are," Laxus called out as he and the dog came into the dining room. "Both of you. Spoiling your dinner, eh? I brought back some takeout."

"Thank you," Mirajane said as he came to set the bags on the table before unleashing Raijin. "Lax- Laxus!"

"What? Where'd you get the pie?" He couldn't help taking Mirajane's fork from her before trying to take a bite for himself. She pushed the pie away though. "Mira-"

"Ever sent it," Lisanna told him with a grin. "For you."

"For me, huh?" Frowning, Laxus said, "So how is it I ain't even gettin' a bite?"

"What's yours is mine, right?" Mirajane asked.

"That works both ways, babe." Still, he just gave her the fork back before going off into the kitchen to get some plates for the actual food. "Why'd Ever give me a pie anyhow?"

"I dunno," Lisanna said. "She just came up to the guildhall with it."

"And honestly, demon," he went on. "I'm not so sure about eating anything she makes."

"I think it was bought," Mirajane told him truthfully. "But when she gets back, you're going to tell her that it was lovely and you want her to make you more."

"Am I now?"

"Uh-huh. So she can keep buying me more."

"And where's she going to be getting back from?" He was coming back with plates then, as well as glasses. Then he disappeared once more, returning with a pitcher of water to fill their cups while he had a beer for himself. "Huh?"

"Apparently," Mirajane said as Lisanna frowned at her water glass. "You've run Freed out of town."

"Really now."

"What did you do?" Lisanna asked, but he only shook his head. "He made my boyfriend go with him."

"That's probably because he didn't want to leave him alone in his apartment. No tell what sorts of vile things he'd be doing."

"I'm not vile."

"I didn't mean you!"

Mirajane smiled at then. "I don't think I'm much up for dinner. I'll just finish this pie and-"

"You sure have been into sweets recently," Laxus remarked.

"All babies love pie."

"My little baby's gonna come out a full fledged kid, she's gonna be so big."

Lisanna was expecting the worst after that comment, given the way her sister took most things to heart those days, but Mirajane only grinned. That pie must have really put her in a good mood.

"She feels so big already," the woman agreed. "And moves around all the time."

"That's good," Laxus said as he went off to get fresh silverware. When he came back, he added, "Bigger she is, the faster she'll get strong. I don't know if you know this, Mirajane, but you got the only mage that could possibly ever overtake me growing inside of you. If she wants, of course."

"You sure dream big."

"Of course I do," he said. "I'll be with her every step of the way. And you. What more could a kid want?"

Raijin was whining down on the ground then, wanting some attention from Mirajane. With a groan, she reached down to pat him on the head.

"A pool, apparently," Lisanna said.

"Huh?"

"That's what sent Bickslow over the edge to Freed's place," she reasoned. "You should look into one."

"And let the kid drown? Use your head."

"I didn't mean any time soon. Use your reasoning skills."

"Use your-"

"Okay," Mira sighed. "Enough."

Still, Lisanna stuck her tongue out at him while Laxus gave her a strong glare. Then he was taking a seat and she moved to pull some stuff out of the bags.

"You never did tell me what you did to Freed," she mentioned. "Or is it unspeakable? You break his heart again?"

"Ha ha." Laxus sent her another look. "You know, Lisanna, you sure are taking some liberties with your work schedule."

"Mira's the one that wants to work to the bone," she said simply. "Me and Kinana divide it up a bit more evenly. That's all. Why? You want me out tonight? That could have been possible if you hadn't, you know, got my boyfriend shipped off."

"He'll be back. Besides, maybe use this as some time to find a more suitable-"

"Lisanna thinks that they're running off together," Mirajane told him. "To join the circus."

"Do you ever try to  _not_  mangle people's words?" Lisanna asked. "Or do you just love gossip that much?"

"You'd be good in the circus," Laxus told her with a girl. "Stick your head in a lion's mouth, let it bite it right off."

"That's a lot of talk, coming from a human lightning rod."

"You're funny," he said. "Almost as funny as your boyfriend will be as he sobs when I force you guys to break up."

"Considering I could ruin your marriage just as easily, I wouldn't-"

"You guys sure are feisty today," Mira remarked. "Make up now."

Snort. Giggle.

"I mean. Tell one another that you love each other."

"No way."

Another snort.

"Either that or I'll make you hug it out. Your choice."

Laxus growled then. "I…I…can tolerate you."

"You love me," Lisanna told him. "Admit it."

"You guys are annoying."

"You better tell me soon," the woman insisted. "Before I run off with Bickslow and never return. Wouldn't you be so worried then?"

"No. And I won't be giving you any money for your little escapade."

"Adventure."

"Whatever. And when you idiots get drunk somewhere far off and he ditches you, I ain't coming to get you. I ain't sending jewels for a train back."

"You're gonna miss me."

"Am not."

"Are too. You're gonna miss your little sister. Isn't he, Mirajane?"

"You can just tell," she agreed.

"I hate you guys," he grumbled.

"You love us," Lisanna challenged. "You love us so much that it hurts. And…we love you too, Laxus."

"Yeah, well." He looked off before moving to pop the tab on his beer. "Whatever."

Lisanna grinned while Mirajane giggled. She was still giggling too when, suddenly, she just stopped, moving to press a hand against her stomach with a groan.

"What's wrong?" Laxus sat his beer down immediately, frowning over at her. "Mirajane?"

"Nothing," she said, still rubbing at her stomach. "She just likes hearing you guys talk, I guess. Ooh, she… Mmmm."

"You tell me if you start feeling contractions or something," he told her. "I mean it."

"I will," she said. "How silly would it be to not?"

"You know," her sister chimed in. "They say that your first baby is the one that you're in labor with the longest."

"I sure hope not," Mirajane said. "Although, I have quite the pain threshold."

"Do you now?" Laxus asked.

"You know that. I'm the she-devil."

"You cried when we had to take Raijin to get his shots."

"That was a maternal pain, Laxus. Not a physical one."

"Do you cry, Laxus?" Lisanna asked. "When your little son is in pain?"

"You're pushing it," he warned her. "Brat."

"I can just hear the love."

"You're about to hear a lot more."

"Mmmm." Mirajane slowly moved to get out of her chair then. "I'm going to head upstairs, okay? You guys play nice. And can someone feed Raijin?"

"I will," her sister assured her. "Goodnight. Holler if you need something."

"I'll be up later, demon," Laxus added. "I'll bring you your little boy after he's eaten."

And with that, she vanished from the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Not to mention Raijin, who only moved on to begging Laxus for some table scraps.

"So you and Bickslow are gonna see the world together, huh?" Laxus went back to eating almost immediately. "That's a laugh."

"It was just talk. You know Mira, she takes everything seriously."

Shrugging slightly, he said, "Sounds cool to me. I've been everywhere, practically, but I never…took someone with me. And it's…nice that you both…"

"You don't even like us together."

"What are you talking about? I like you and I like him. Why wouldn't I-"

"You always make your little snide remarks and-"

"So? I make snide remarks about Ever and Elfman too, but I'd rather those idiots be with one another than curse someone else with one of them."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"Lisanna-"

"I just…would kinda of like your…"

"My what?" He was glancing across the table at her then, grinning. "My blessing? You've been with him for-"

"I didn't ask for your blessing. I just know how much he loves you and I-"

"And I don't care that you two are together," he said. "If you had to be with someone, I'd prefer it to be some bozo that I could control anyhow. I mean-"

"But you're not happy about it. You always-"

"I'm not going to be happy about any guy that you end up with," he told her simply.

"You sound like Elf."

"I still think of you as…you know," he said, glancing back down at his plate then. "As the little kid that was just so happy to be around. That would annoy the hell out of the Salamander and take care of that damn annoying cat with him. I don't see you as…this." Gesturing to her, he said, "You just…remind me."

Swallowing, she asked, "Remind you of what?"

"Of how fucking old we all are. I mean, damn, Lisanna." He laughed then, but it was dry. "I'm gonna have a fucking kid. It's still so…raw."

"If it's any consolation," she said after just watching him for a minute. "I'd never want you as a father."

"Thanks."

"I mean that in a good way," she said. "You're gonna be strict and serious a lot. I just know it. But…you're gonna love her too. And she'll know it. And Mira'll probably squeeze about two more kids out of you, maybe more."

"Probably."

"There was something in not growing up with any parents," she told him then, softly. "Everything was temporary then. Even when we got to the guild. And that made things more…precious, you know? That's what I meant. That's all. You'll be a great dad. And if you're not, I'll have my other big brother beat you up."

That time his laugh was more of a chuckle.

"I never hated you as much as the others," he told her then, perhaps finally having had too much to drink over the course of the day.

"Mmmm, I can think of some times I hated you," Lisanna replied. "But…you really are a pretty swell big brother."

Grunt. Then, "You're a damn annoying brat, but… I think I'll keep ya. Forever."

"How much have you had to drink today?"

"Not much."

"You're all loosened up."

"Just…thoughtful."

"I've never seen you as thoughtful. Or as having thoughts. At all."

"I'm the silent, brooding type. Deep intellectual."

"Mmmm."

"It's what the demon's attracted to. And my body of a god."

"Sometimes I think you're really sardonic," she said. "Other times I realize you're just delusional."

Tossing back the rest of his beer, he said, "If he ever left you out there, on you guys world's journey, I'd come get ya."

"No," she told him with a grin. "You wouldn't."

'I wouldn't?"

"No. Mira would," she said.

"What would I be doin' then?"

"You'd go hunt him down, right? For my honor or whatever?"

With a snort, he said, "Knowing you two dopes, by the time I was ready to string him up, you'd have made up and made me the enemy."

"Probably," she agreed with a grin. "And hey, Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the dog's about to take a dump over there in the corner."

Growling, he shoved up to yell at the dog and drag him outside before he could, once again, ruin the carpet.

"Why," Laxus groaned, "did I ever let her get that dog?"

"Because you love her."

"Love this, love that. Am I the drunken one, Lisanna? Or are you?"

"From what? The water that you gave me? Hardly."

"Ha ha."

As he left with the dog, she took her plate to the kitchen to wash it. She knew Laxus was nowhere close to being done eating though and left his food there. Then she headed up stairs to check on her sister.

"Mirajane?" she called out before she opened the door. "I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. Life's so boring without the babies and Bickslow, you know?"

"Can you come here for a sec? Before you go to bed?"

"Of course." She was quick to open the door and head in. "What is- Oh, Mira!"

"I just can't get back up," she said from where she was sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor. "That's all."

"You should have called for us. I didn't hear you fall."

"I didn't fall," she said as her sister rushed over. "I accidentally kicked Raijin's favorite ball under the bed and tried to get down here to get it back for him, but-

"Mirajane," she scolded. "You cannot be-"

"Just help me. And don't tell Laxus," she added. "He always tries to make a bigger deal out of things than he should."

Her sister couldn't help it. Honestly, she couldn't. She just…started giggling.

"Lisanna," Mirajane complained. "Help!"

"I am," she giggled as she pulled her sister back up to her feet. "I'm just… You really are crazy, Mirajane. You know that?"

"I just love my baby."

"And to love a dog as much as you do," she said with a grin, "I guess it's a good thing Laxus is so hardcore. You're going to spoil the baby, aren't you?"

"No."

"Mira."

"Well," she giggled as her sister helped her into bed. "Maybe just a little."

"Just a little," Lisanna repeated with her own grin. "I love you so much. You're psychotic."

"It's more fun that way."

"I guess it is," she agreed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at her sister all the while. "Laxus is being very cute downstairs with Raijin right now, I bet."

"Laxus is always cute."

"Only to you."

Sighing slightly, Mira tried to get more comfortable in bed before running a hand down her stomach.

"This baby better come out soon," she sighed as her sister reached over to feel the child kick. "I can't take much more."

"I'm sure the time'll fly now. A few days until your due date."

"I just hope that she's happy here. With me. And Laxus."

With one last giggle, Lisanna patted her sister on the shoulder before getting to her feet. "It would be impossible for her to not."

 


	5. Chapter 5

  


When it finally happened, Laxus was less than prepared. In fact, he was rather ill prepared.

He actually had a panic attack.

Which, for the record, was a prognosis that he did not agree with at all. He just had a…moment where…shock over took him and…he didn't really know what to do. And wasn't any help to Mirajane.

It was partially her fault, he figured, because she honestly scared him that night, as they laid in bed, when she suddenly shook him awake.

'Laxus," she had said. "Laxus, get up."

"Mira, if your damn dog shit in the house again-"

"No, no," she was quick to say. "It's not that."

"Then-"

"It's-" And then she stopped, just like that, and the hand that had been shaking his arm before suddenly had a rigid grip on. He felt like she was trying to rip his damn arm off! If nothing else woke him up, that sure did.

"What," he growled, "is your problem?"

"I'm," she groaned as slowly, she released his arm, "have contractions. Really bad. I tried to ignore them because, I mean, I thought there was no way I could go into labor tonight, but they're just getting worse and closer together and I-"

"What?"

"I'm having the baby, Laxus."

And from there, he was kinda fuzzy on the details. The way Lisanna says it, you would think that he panicked and, like, completely shut down. She'd gone around telling everyone that she'd been awoken to the sound of Mira calling out for her because Laxus was babbling incessantly and she needed to be taken to the doctor.

Now, he couldn't say for sure, but he was pretty certain he was the hero in the whole thing and got Mirajane all set up by himself, no help at all, but…part of him was also worried that what Mirajane and Lisanna were telling had some truth to it as well.

Sigh.

That had all come to past though and, at the moment, was the furthest thing from Laxus mind. Instead, he was focused entirely on getting his new little bundle to shut the hell up before she woke her mother.

"Come on," he whispered softly to the wailing baby. For something so small, her shrieks were something to be feared. "You were sleepin' just fine before you needed your diaper changed. I got you all swaddled like they said, I ain't done nothing to upset you, you've been fed; what do you want?"

Apparently, just to whine. Being only eight days old by that point, that was the newest Dreyar main objective in most cases. To cry. She never seemed to be content for long. And even with Lisanna's help, Mirajane was feeling the brunt of it.

Not that Laxus didn't try and help out. Because he did. But the women didn't like to let him. They thought that he was inept in the world of babies.

Ha. Laxus could tackle any problem put in front of him. He'd already conquered the world of diapers and spit up, although he was usually very much so adverse to such things. Bodily functions weren't exactly his strong suit. But he was determined to prove everyone wrong and be a model father…from sunup to sundown. At the moment, it was three in the morning, and the baby had only let him get four hours of sleep in the past day and a half, which meant he really should be about give out by that point. But Mira had slept right through the child's cries and Laxus knew that Lisanna had spent most the night out with Bickslow and was probably sleeping off some heavy drinking.

The baby was left for him.

"Sleep, baby," he told the child softly. "Please? I wanna sleep. How could you not?"

She didn't want to and continued to whine. Rather loudly. He just walked around her nursery, trying to rock her as gently as possible. She was killing his entire being.

When the cracked door was pushed gently open, he turned, expecting Lisanna to come to his rescue. But there was no one there.

So he looked lower.

"Raijin," he complained as the puppy came to sit at his feet, tilting his head back to stare at his owner's husband. "Go away."

The dog began to whine then, loudly, along with the baby. That didn't help any.

"I said to get," Laxus grumbled, turning away from the dog. "Me leaving the room is one thing, but you? The demon'll be up any minute now."

"Too late."

He didn't have to glance over at the door again to know that it was his wife then, coming into the room. She yawned then, before she did anything, before coming to take the baby from his arms.

"I had her," he complained, though he did let the little girl go. "Seriously, Mirajane, I-"

"I know," she told him as she went to take a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. "But now I do. Go take Raijin out. He probably has to go to the potty."

He didn't want to. Really, he hardly even wanted to be awake right then. And if he had to be, he wanted to be there with his daughter. Not the damn dog.

But…if Mirajane was asking him to…

"Come on," he groaned as Raijin, after yapping once at his mother and sister, took off after his father. "You filthy mutt."

He chased the man all the way downstairs, nearly going ahead and peeing on the carpet just from his excitement over being able to go. Luckily, Laxus got him out the door before that could happen.

"Oy, boss," was the complaint Laxus got when he turned on the back porch light. "I'm sleepin' out here!"

"What the- You idiot," Laxus growled when, upon walking out the door, he found his bodyguard and sister-in-law, laid out on the porch, apparently snoozing. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh," Lisanna complained as, after rushing out to go pee quickly, Raijin rushed back to lick at her face and awaken her. "Knock it off."

"Sleepin'," was Bickslow's answer to the man's question. "Peacefully, 'fore you came out here turnin' lights on all willy-nilly."

He had to keep his temper to a minimum, he knew, but he was about ready to just shoot them both with lightning and claim he thought they were trespassers.

"Not you," he grumbled. "You. Lisanna. I thought you were inside? In bed?"

"I went inside," she said. "When you were in the kitchen. And waited for you to leave."

"She was gettin' us some more beers outta the fridge, boss," Bickslow told him. The man's usually enchanted dolls were lying dormant on the patio surrounding their master. Raijin, done with Lisanna for the time being, moved on to sniffing at them, disappointed when none moved. "We couldn't go in, you know. You got that little baby in there, yeah? You know, as a single father, I understand the importance of-"

"Why," Laxus growled. "Aren't you at your home?"

"He's still staying with Freed." Lisanna had her head buried in her boyfriend's chest then, trying to hide her eyes from the light. "And he kicked us out."

"Why?"

"Somethin' stupid," Bickslow said bitterly. "About not liking me puking on his furniture when I get drunk. Or having loud, exotic sex with Lissy on his couch. So odd."

"Bickslow," Lisanna complained though Laxus just took a deep breath.

"You," he grumbled, going to kick at his bodyguard, "get to your damn feet. Get outta here. Quietly. And you, Lisanna, go to bed."

"No." Lisanna snuggled closer still. "We're in love and you're just jealous."

"Yeah." Bickslow shut his eyes with a yawn. "Jealous. Just like Freed."

Growling, he said, "At least come inside. Both of you. Sleepin' out here like I'm sorta horrible person or somethin'. Just sleep downstairs. Away from the demon and the baby. You can keep the dog though."

"Really?" Bickslow sat up then, languidly, as Lisanna just moaned. "Alright! Come on, Lissy. Let's go to bed."

"You go to bed."

"No. You."

No. You."

"N-"

"Never mind," Laxus hissed as Raijin came over to follow him back into the house. "Stay out here and freeze to death. Idiots."

With one last yap, Raijin turned to run back inside, wagging his tail over the thought of getting to see his mother again. She was just as they left her, up in the baby's bedroom, seated in the rocking chair.

"She's quiet," Laxus whispered, almost shocked by this fact as he came to take the baby that was cradled in his wife's arms. "But awake."

"Mmmhmm." Mirajane was nearly asleep then, there in the chair, and watched him lazily as he stared down at their baby. "I think she's sleepy though."

Raijin, not one to wait for an introduction, rushed right over to Mirajane, waiting for her to pick him up and set her in her lap. The woman didn't, though she did reach down to pat him gently on his golden head.

"It's weird," Laxus was whispering then as he just stood there for a moment, in the center of the room, staring down at the child in his arms. She was all swaddled up in her blanket, but had managed to free an arm from under the wrapping and was clenching her fist at him. "Isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That she can go from being so upset to just being…calm."

Mirajane was too tired to do anything, but smile at him. "I wish she'd go back to sleep, but I'm afraid she's going to stay up for a bit now."

"I got her," Laxus told his wife. "You can go on to bed."

"No, I-"

"You're about to pass out in here as it is," he said simply. "It'd be best if you did that in bed, don't you think?"

After he got rid of Mirajane and the dog, Laxus figured that he really wasn't feeling the baby's nursery. It had all these creepy stuffed animals and dolls around. Yuck. Turning, he took her with him out of the room and downstairs to the living room.

"That's better," he said when, after turning on a few lights down there, he settled onto the couch, still carrying the child in his arms. "All better, huh?"

He'd left the baby's pacifier upstairs and, when not a moment later she started up, he had to reach around the living room to find one. Lucky him, Mirajane had left one of the coffee table.

"There," he said once that got the baby all settled once more. "You sure are needy."

For a minute or two, they sat there in silence. She was content in sucking on her little pacifier and he was just glad to have some silence for a change. The baby felt rather nice in his arms and, with a yawn, he realized he was starting to relax. He'd need to put her back in her crib soon. Head upstairs. Go to bed. But he just wanted to stay down there a bit longer, enjoy the peace that he rarely got with his child.

"Mmmm," he sighed as the baby wiggled in her blanket. He thought that maybe she wanted to be freed a little. Mirajane always insisted that she felt safest all bundled up, but he found that at times, she preferred being able to kick her feet around and wiggle. "You can't keep still, can you?"

For a little while anyhow. Eventually, she drifted off once more, all snuggled up in his arms. Laxus heard Bickslow and Lisanna at one point, drunk and giggling as they headed into the house, both shushing one another and complaining that they were going to be the one to wake the entire house.

"And they say," Laxus grumbled to his daughter as he got to his feet, "that I ain't a good brother."

He took his time, climbing the stairs, knowing that one wrong jostle would completely ruin everything, waking the child once more. His luck was absolute though, as he actually managed to make it all the way to her bedroom and got her back in her crib without a hitch. Even got the light off and the door cracked. Easy. She was out.

Mirajane? Not so much.

"You still up?"

"Uh-huh," she yawned as she laid cuddled up on the bed, in Laxus' spot. He didn't see Raijin immediately, but as he came closer to the bed, the dog came out from under it, barking a little.

"Come on, mutt," he grumbled, lifting him up before setting him on the bed next to Mirajane. "Time for bed."

But he didn't wanna sleep with them for some reason and jumped right back down before going back under the bed. Laxus was sure that he was ribbing up a pair of his boxers or a shirt under there, but didn't feel like dealing with it in the moment. Only collapsed into bed with his wife, face buried in a pillow.

Giggling, she moved closer to him, so that she could snuggle up to his side. Neither spoke though. In fact, they got a full solid twenty minutes of sleep. Then Raijin, scared by the sound of another dog outside barking, began to whimper from under the bed. And when Mirajane called out to him to just come get in bed with them, he got excited at her calling his name and began to bark loudly.

It didn't take long for the baby to start up with some cries of her own.

"I need a drink," he groaned as Mira pushed out of bed. "No, demon. I-"

"Let me. You just get Raijin quiet."

But there was no way that the dog was staying behind with stinky old Laxus. He ran off after his mother, barking the whole way, not understanding that his noisemaking was causing her problems.

Laxus wanted to be a good husband. He wanted to stay up and wait for Mirajane. He actually wanted to go and get their daughter once more and calm her down.

In the end, he couldn't even manage to get out of bed. Just shut his eyes and drifted off.

Having a baby was a lot harder than anything he'd ever done. Hands down. And he'd suffered through a pregnant demon.

* * *

If Mirajane's last month of pregnancy had been rough, the baby's first month of life was even worse. Poop, pee, crying, sleep deprivation, spit up, and then more poop was all he dealt with. And he was too afraid to leave his wife all alone with her. Lisanna, though around when Mira needed her, spent the rest of her time goofing off with the apparently homeless Bickslow.

Elfman though came over. A lot. More often than Laxus would have liked. Honestly, if Evergreen wasn't there as well, he'd have probably fried the freak. But as much as he hated to admit it, he actually did rather enjoy the woman's company.

Sort of.

The point was that, while they both felt overwhelmed at times, they had plenty of help. Freed, being who he was, managed to weasel his way into the house more often than not, usually using Mirajane's desire for a break as an excuse. He'd show up right on time with his uncanny ability to just know when the baby was being fussy, offer to tend to her, and then proceed to bother Laxus for the rest of the day.

Sigh.

He would admit though that he would take all the help he could get. Sometimes, he was a little over his head. He wasn't the most patient guy in general, but that was apparently something you needed to be when dealing with a newborn.

Still though, he put up with everything. From all the late night diaper changes to the early morning feedings that Mirajane made just enough of a fuss about getting up to wake him as well, his introduction had been thorough and complete.

At the moment though, the baby had finally passed out of those fragile few weeks and was a little over a month old. That meant that he could finally go away on a job once more.

Not a long one or anything. No. Just a very short one. That's what he planned to do for awhile. Short, simple jobs with as little danger as possible. He was a father then and-

Ugh. It tasted so horrible coming out of his mouth.

So he didn't say it frequently. Not at all. Not aloud anyhow. It was just… a lot to handle.

"I don't wanna, kid," he was grumbling that day as he laid in bed next to his baby, staring up at the ceiling as she spent some time on her tummy next to him, gurgling mostly. Mirajane said it was good for her to lay on her stomach sometimes, since she spent so much on her back when she slept, and he usually used that time to talk things out with her.

His baby was pretty understanding.

"But I gotta," Laxus told her. "You know? Someone has to work. It can't be the demon. She's taking care of you. And clearly you're too tiny for the job. Aren't you?" Reaching over, he gently stroked her bald head. If her blue eyes were any indication, Laxus had a feeling she'd sporting some white locks soon enough. "I'll go away a lot. It's my thing. But I ain't never coming back. I'm a rebel, but this is still my base. You're my base. I'll always come back to you. One way or another."

Then she spit up on the sheets and he was not a happy camper.

"What are you doing?" Mirajane sighed as she came into the room carrying a basket of freshly done laundry. "Laxus?"

"The baby spit up and I'm cleaning her off," he called from the bathroom where the child was rather fussy about the washcloth he was using to wipe at her tiny face. "She's not amused."

"She rarely is."

Mira sat the laundry down on the floor before going to take the baby from him. She responded better to this and calmed down quickly. It only took Mirajane a few minutes to have her asleep, heading out of the room to put her down for an hour or two while she was at it.

Laxus just frowned. He was trying to have a moment with his baby dragon and the damn demon ruined it! Err, well, the spit up ruined most of it, but she hadn't helped much. And he just knew that he'd be expected to put up the laundry then. He should have just taken off on his mission early.

Not that he wanted to go. Not really. It was weird. He didn't like feeling tired or dealing with crying and poop, but the idea of…not wasn't wholly good either. He never really thought he'd be able to bond with the baby before she at least got some sorta personality or something, but he had. At the very least, he was committed to her in a way he rarely was anything else. The possibility of something happening to her while he was gone was very real to him and brought on more caution than he had about him being the one injured on his job.

He just wanted to keep her safe. Forever. No matter the cost.

So when he headed out of his house that day, headed for the train station, it was with a funny filling in the pit of his stomach. Not to mention, he always got a tad motion sick from transportation, which he never liked.

Sigh.

Then he had to be welcomed with the sight of Lisanna and Bickslow sitting on the front porch, seeming to have a pretty serious conversation. Bleh.

"-felt that way," he was saying, his head turned as he looked down at her. "I mean, I thought you knew I wasn't serious."

"I'm not serious either," she said. "About it. I just… I thought it would be nice. To get away. That's all."

"Well- Oy, boss. Sneakin' up on us, eh?"

"It's my damn house," he grumbled, still slightly annoyed that the baby had still been napping and he hadn't been able to properly tell her goodbye. Stupid demon. Keeping him and his girl apart already. "And come on. We got a train to catch."

They both got to their feet then, but it was Bickslow who reached out to rest one of his hands on her head.

"We'll get far away from here, kid. Have tons of fun. Me, you, and the babies. Yeah?"

When she nodded, he only moved to give her a quick peck before calling out for his dolls, who were floating around in the yard, to come on. They were leaving.

"Bye, Mama," they all called out, having to come to ram gently against her as their standard farewell. Bickslow just stuck his tongue out at her, showing off his guild marking, waiting for her to return it before he took off with Laxus.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," the older man found himself grumbling.

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"Making her empty promises and shit," Laxus said. "You know as well as I do that the two of you aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay right here, in Magnolia, until one of you die."

"That's grim, boss."

"It's the truth. And I don't appreciate you stringing her along on things that you know won't-"

"I love Lisanna. And I love being around her." Bickslow grinned. "We'll go wherever she wants."

"No, you won't."

"Why are you so sour anyhow? I figure you'd want me and Lissy out of your hair for a few weeks, months, years. Whatever."

"Whatever," Laxus repeated with a snort. "I happen to like Lisanna, alright? And I don't wanna see her-"

"She told me that you wanted her to go. That you thought it would be fun for us."

"Yeah, well."

"You're crazy, boss," he snickered. "You change your moods by the day."

"Month. I told her that a month ago. At least."

"Crazy."

Rolling his shoulders, Laxus said, "I'm just a tad uptight, I guess. About…leaving the baby all alone."

"Awe, boss. I get it. I don't know if you know this, but I'm a single father of-"

"Do you want me to kill you before we even get out on the job or would you like to keep breathing?"

"Breathing sounds grand," the seith said. "But I sure like seeing my idol, the greatest man to ever live, also be the best fathers to ever grace the earth being so cool. Here's to your, Laxus! Thunder God!"

"Thunder God!" the babies cheered.

Laxus contemplated shooting them and their father all full of lightning.

Realizing that would take even longer and keep him away from his baby even more kept that impulse at bay.

"But anyhow," Bickslow said as they took to silence once more, not liking that much. "Lissy and I are gonna have a pretty long history. You know? We're gonna be one of those long love stories. Like…like… I dunno. One of the long ones."

"Would you just shut up?"

"I can't, boss," he said. "I'm thinking about my woman and how much I miss her, yeah? And-"

"Now you've pissed me off," Laxus grumbled. "I'm leaving my newborn and wife at home to go on a damn job with you idiots and all you can talk about is Lisanna? Some girl that you only just, what? A year ago decided was the one for you? Doesn't even compare. At all."

"Poor boss, babies," Bickslow said then. "He don't get to travel with his kid like I do you guys."

"Poor boss," the dolls agreed. "Poor boss."

"If it makes you feel better," he went on. "I can have one of my babies pretend to be your baby. You can snuggle with it and pretend to change it's diaper and even hold it up against your nipple if you wanna. Try your own hand at breastfeedin', yeah?"

And that was how Bickslow arrived at the train station with a large welt on his head. Ever and Freed, who were already there, only ignored it and immediately took to asking Laxus questions about his baby and such.

"Do not look so down, Laxus," Evergreen told him after they boarded.

"I'm not."

"You are," Freed said. "I can tell from the way you hold your-"

"What did I tell you about staring at my body?"

Usually, Bickslow would have snickered. But his sore head reminded him that the boss was not in too good a mood.

At his outburst, they all fell silent, sitting there in their four seats, each pair facing one another. Freed got stuck next to Bickslow, which he wasn't too happy about, but at least he got to sit across from Laxus, if that was any consolation.

"Sorry," Laxus grumbled when he took note of their mirrored demeanors then. He gave them a hard time, sure, but they were still his closest friends. Just 'cause he was blue, didn't mean that they had to be too. "I'm just…"

"Missin' the baby, eh?" Bickslow ventured. For a moment, Laxus didn't look like he would answer. Then he nodded.

"It will be four days, tops," Freed reasoned. "I am sure that there is good reason, of course, for you to be so forlorn, but…Laxus…"

"I'm not…sad or something," he said. "I know that it won't be long. I just…I like being around my kid, okay? Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I think it's sweet," Evergreen said. "And she's a very cute baby."

"Of course she is," Laxus remarked gruffly. "She is a damn Dreyar."

Freed nodded. "Mirajane is quite lucky. To have you, I mean."

"Of course she is," the lightning mage said. "Duh."

"Duh," Bickslow's babies remarked. "Duh."

Shaking his head, Laxus took to staring out the window, his stomach churching as the train began to move. "Bickslow?"

"Yeah?"

"You have two seconds to get your dolls to shut up before you get a matching knot."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

When Laxus returned home a couple of days later, it was a few jewels richer and a lot happier. Inwardly anyhow. He was just so excited to finally see his baby again. The past few days had been hell. Ever had to have told them all at least twenty times about her and Elfman's most recent fight, Freed's fear that the baby will slowly change the dynamic of their friendship, and Bickslow plan he and Lisanna's getaway. He was thinking with starting with riding a train and then walking around a bunch and finishing it up with getting in touch with Laxus and letting him know they were out of money.

Sounded like a plan.

Still though, Laxus was glad to catch the last train back to Magnolia that night, leaving his three friends behind, as they were going to stay in a motel in the town they were in, get away for a bit longer. Ever wanted to get away from Elfman, Bickslow knew the longer he was away from Lisanna, the more she'd want him, and Freed…well, Freed wanted to go with Laxus, but he'd told him no.

He just wanted to get home. Alone. And spend some time with his family.

Only, when he got there, he'd found that his family had, once more, grown.

"The hell?" he grumbled as he walked into the dark house. He was greeted, of course, by Raijin, but there was another…dog there, smelling him and yapping. He heard someone moving around upstairs and then a light was turned on.

"Laxus?" he heard Mirajane call from upstairs. "Is that-"

"Demon," he growled. "Why is there another dog down here?"

"I'm so glad that you're h-"

"Mirajane."

"Well." Slowly, his wife came down the stairs, clearly having already been dressed for bed, to join him in the living room. "As you know, having a little sister has been a big adjustment for Raijin. He really wanted a brother."

"Mira-"

"And I thought that if I got him a little brother to keep him company while Mommy deals with the new baby, then-"

"How the hell much did you pay for this dog? And can we get a refund?"

"I found him on the street when I was taking Raijin for a walk."

"You what?" Laxus moved to grab at the dog before rushing to toss him outside. "Mirajane, we have a baby now! You can't just let any old mangy mutt in off the street! And yes, I am also talking about Elfman."

"Laxus." She came to snatch her new baby from him. Laxus would give it to Raijin, at least he was some sorta breed of dog. The new one fell into the column of pure mutt. His hair was long and black, with white area on his chest, and his paws were so small that Laxus knew he wouldn't get much bigger. Not like Raijin. "You leave Tenjin alone."

"Ten- Mira."

"They're brothers now." She sat the dog back down by Raijin, though the golden colored dog was more concerned with what Laxus had in his hand. As always, he'd come back with a little scrap of meat for the dog. He had to break it in half though, and give some to his…'brother' though. "And they love each other. And their mommy."

"Of course they do."

"They love their daddy too."

Grunt.

"Now that he's home, tomorrow, you can stay with their sister as I take them to the vet. To get Tenjin his shots and things."

"And if one of them happens to be filled with euthanasia-"

"Laxus!"

"And where is my baby anyhow?" He was finished with the animals as he took to heading up the stairs. "Is she okay?"

"If she wasn't, don't you think I would have led off with that?"

"I don't quite get you most of the time anyhow."

Their loud voices must have awoken the baby, as she started crying before Laxus even made it up the stairs. He heard the sound of Lisanna's bedroom door opening as well as the woman yawning as she headed to the room across from hers.

She was tending to the baby when he got in there.

"Is Bickslow with you?" was her first question as he came to pluck his daughter from her arms. "Laxus?"

"He stayed to get wasted or something somewhere else."

"Oh."

"He told me to tell you that," he added when he saw her mood change, just like that. "He and the others are actually just staying the night in a hotel to recuperate after our job."

That made her roll her eyes, but she did smile at him slightly.

"So?" she prompted. "How did you like meeting your new son?"

Snort. He carried his whining daughter over to the rocking chair in her room and sat down. "I don't have a son. Just a daughter."

"Uh-huh."

"And how the heck did that happen anyhow, Lisanna?" he asked. "I thought when I went away, it was your job to watch her."

"Hey, you let her come home with a dog once too."

"Lisanna."

"I had to stay home and watch the baby," she said with a shrug. "Me and Elfman were both surprised when she came in with-"

"Great," he grumbled. "So not only was the mutt in here, but so was your brother?"

"He loves his niece."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And actually," she said. "Isn't he really your brother? Big brother Laxus?"

"Don't make me kill you in front of my firstborn."

"Mmmm." She yawned, tossing her hands above her head while doing so. "I think I'mma go back to bed. I'll need my strength, you know."

"For what?"

"For when Bickslow comes home. I'm gonna kill him."

"Well, just don't do it in my house."

"Night, Laxus."

He just grunted in reply, which got a giggle out of Lisanna, before she was gone. Mirajane was quick to replace her, though her precious pups were nowhere to be found.

"Dragon-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I love-"

"No."

"Laxus-"

"I said no."

"No I can't have the dogs? Or no you don't want me to shower you with praises before you give in?"

He just huffed, glancing over at her. "We have a baby now, Mirajane. You have to think about her. This dog is a stranger. He-"

"He's her brother."

"Mirajane-"

"Laxus, I haven't let him come near her," she said, her tone losing that innocent cadence as she gave him a flat look. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "You always act like I'm ditzy all the time."

"Well."

"And besides," she began as she came to stare down at their baby as well. "Raijin was a stranger too, but he got used to her."

"I didn't want the first dog. Did you really think that I would let you keep a new one?"

"Yes," she said. "Because you love me. Don't you?"

"Mira-"

"Just give him a chance. Raijin wasn't too sure about having yet another distraction from my attention either, but he's learned to deal."

"I thought you said you got it for him?"

"Well…for him and me."

Groaning, Laxus looked back down at his baby. "We'll be a zoo by the time this is over. Two dogs, a dragon, a demon-"

"All of Lisanna's animals, a beast and a fairy-"

"A beast?" That got his head to snap back up. "And what fairy?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"Mirajane-"

"While Ever was gone, Elfman came to stay with me. To protect me. And I thought that he and Ever could stay for awhile when she got back. And poor Bickslow's still out of an apartment-"

"Demon, why can't we ever just be alone? Huh? Me and you? And our baby?"

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his yellow locks. "Poor baby. You just can't have me to yourself, can you?"

No.

The baby was finished sobbing then as she took to just making noises, blinking up at them.

"Her eyes are gonna darken and she's gonna look just like me," Laxus said. "Bet."

"They won't. They'll stay just like they are now."

"No way."

"And she's gonna look just like her mommy and aunty and uncle."

"Gross. She's gonna look like a real Dreyar. Through and through."

"Just so long as she doesn't inherit your eyebrows."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Scowling, he looked up at her. "Mira?"

"Nothing."

"You-"

"Come here, Lana." She moved to take the child from him then and carry her back off to her crib. "Before Daddy tries to run off with you."

"Ha. At least I'm not filling her house with other fake siblings."

"They're not fake siblings, Laxus. And they're sleeping in bed with us tonight."

"The hell they are."

"Laxus-"

"And where is Elfman? Upstairs guest room or downstairs? 'cause I have a few words I'd like to have with him. About real men and them buying their own damn houses."

"Don't you go wake him up, Laxus."

"Try and stop me."

"Oh dear," Mira whispered to her daughter as she got her settled once more in her crib. "Your daddy's going to go make a scene. Again. You better get used to it. He rather likes those."

No. Laxus did not. He liked living in his house with just his demon, baby, and, maybe, (sorta) sister. Not with animals. And yes, Elfman was included in that.

Because gah! It didn't matter if it was the last month, first month, or no month at all. Mirajane sure knew how to screw up his life.

…But she also knew how to make it. And as he came to a stop there, at the top of the stairwell, he knew that through all the turmoil Mirajane put him through, she'd given him something great. A family. He had a brother and a sister and his baby had weird uncles that ranged from crazy, manly, to oddly obsessed with her father. Not to mention an aunt that had an unhealthy obsession with fairies and another that had an equally if not more so detrimental one with a certain seith. But…

His hesitance gave the demon the chance to catch him there, at the top of the stairs, hugging the life out of him, partially glad he was home, but mostly just trying to keep him still and from ruining her fun. She hadn't even dropped the bombshell on him that Lucy and Natsu would be over the next morning to see the baby.

She figured she'd tell him that when he was in a better mood. Or just surprise him. Either or.

"You gonna come to bed now?" she whispered against his back as he stood there, just allowing her to hug him. He thought for a moment before sighing.

"Guess so."

"Good." She let him go. "Just let me go get Raijin and Tenjin-"

"No."

"Dragon-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"I love you."

Growling. She could make his life all she wanted. Make it great, make it fun, make it exciting. But she always managed to make it hell too.

But then again, what else could someone expect from a demon?

 


End file.
